


The Ghost of You

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Time Jump, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: A mysterious accident sends Hermione back to 1930s America, meeting new people who will become more important than she knows, before going on a journey of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I am working on. I will sporadically update but certainly will not abandon. I am due to have my son next week so that might hold up some updating. 
> 
> Also, I have to give a huge thank you to thescarletphoenixx & Freya Ishtar for helping me with ideas and editing. <3
> 
> The song...or music video to the song that inspired this story is The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Song: I'm sorry, I'm Lost by Epigram

* * *

The Ghost of You

6th June, 1994－Hermione, 14

* * *

“You really are the brightest witch of your age.” Sirius smiled down at Hermione from Buckbeak’s back.

They had done it! They had fixed everything－saved Buckbeak and Sirius in one night. Hermione and Harry had managed the impossible. The pair smiled, too, and hurried back toward the school hospital. Something shining from the end of the unused corridor caught her attention. The glowing swirled and shone like a pulsing aura.

“Hermione?” Harry spoke, causing her to jump from her trance looking down the corridor. “What are you staring at?”

“That.” Hermione pointed toward the light shining before them.

“What is that?” he asked, glancing at her.

“I have no idea, but I don’t have a good feeling about it,” she replied uneasily. “We should probably get Professor Dumbledore.”

“Let’s check it out,” he whispered, moving closer to it. He always had to be adventurous and want to investigate for himself. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Harry, no!” she called out to him as he got near it. “I don’t want to go down here. Whatever it is could be dangerous.”

“So was everything we did in the last twenty-four hours.” Harry chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes again even as she followed behind him. The light flared brighter as Hermione drew closer. She frowned. This thing only seemed to respond to her getting closer, she thought she could almost feel a tugging to move nearer still. The pair froze, each realizing the same thing only a few steps away from the light.

“It’s reacting to you, Hermione,” he noted, glancing at her. “Move a little closer.”

“Harry,” she said, sighing. Why were they always having to mess with things they shouldn’t?

“You’ll be fine,” he assured her.

Hermione took two more steps toward it. Suddenly, she felt something pulling her forward, into the blinding light.

The last thing she heard was Harry screaming out her name in fear.

* * *

June 6th, 1932－Steve, 14; Bucky, 15

Hermione felt like she had been falling for hours until she stopped, slamming into stone. She groaned, rolling over as she looked about, seeing nothing familiar. Turning her attention to herself, she could tell her arm was broken and cradled cradled it to her chest. Thoughts were running wild in her head. Where was she? What just happened? How could she get back home?  
Her worried questions were cut short, however, when she heard someone speaking to her.

“My dear, are you alright?”

Hermione looked up seeing a woman with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes watching her in concern. She was dressed in an old-style nurse’s uniform. The woman’s accent threw her off. Unable to answer, a shake of her head was the only response she could muster at the time.

“Your arm looks broken,” the nurse said softly, trying not to scare the girl as she knelt down beside her. “I’m a nurse; my name is Sarah Rogers.”

“My name’s Hermione,” she whispered.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Sarah smiled. “Would you let me look at your arm?”

Hermione nodded. Sarah gently placed her hands on Hermione’s wrist, ever so slightly applying pressure. Hermione hissed from the pain.

“Just as I thought, it’s broken. Let’s take you around to the hospital and get this taken care of,” Sarah suggested holding out her hand to help Hermione stand. “Who are your parents?”

“They . . . aren’t alive,” Hermione said, choking up a bit. It wasn’t a complete lie. “I don’t know where I am, or how I got here.”

“Oh dear,” Sarah whispered, she didn’t understand the strange pull she had to this girl. “Well, the first thing we need to do is fix your arm.”

Just as she said, Mrs. Rogers took Hermione around to the hospital. The doctors fixed her broken limb, resetting her bone before placing a cast on her arm.

“According to the information you’ve given, you have no parents,” the doctor spoke coming into the room flipping through the paperwork. “Do you have any family you can think of?”

Hermione shook her head, letting it drop slightly.

“All right, I will make a call to the orphanage to come－”

“I’ll take her,” Sarah spoke up, interrupting the doctor and shocking Hermione. She was aware of the medical precaution the man had been about to suggest. “I work at a tuberculosis ward and some of my patients are coming from there. I’ll take her.”

The doctor paused for a moment before scribbling on Hermione’s chart. “All right, one less thing for me to do. She’ll be in that for about six to eight weeks. Follow up with another doctor,” he concluded promptly, leaving the room before either could speak.

“I’m sorry about that,” Sarah said. “I couldn’t let you end up at the orphanage.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Rogers,” Hermione replied softly. She was truly surprised by the woman’s kindness－ anyone taking in a child they had just met was a miracle.

“No need to thank me.” She smiled. “Well then, I suppose we’ll be heading home, now. You can meet my son . . . oh, I guess you can consider him your brother.”

Hermione simply nodded, a little overwhelmed.

“I know all this is a lot to take in, but you can talk to me. Whenever you need to, or whenever you're ready,” Sarah told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The walk to the Rogers’ home didn’t take long, but Hermione was once again lost in her thoughts. Her mind was still reeling from the information that she was somehow in New York City, and the year was 1932. She was certainly a long way from home. She thought she could possibly find The Magical Congress of the United States of America. That thought was quickly shut down when she remembered how closed off the American Wizarding world was. Who would believe an unidentifiable teenage girl, saying she was from 1994? Both the American Wizarding World and the Muggle world would have her locked in an asylum. Cut off from the Wizarding world, there was no way she could contact Albus Dumbledore.

She only had one option.

Keep silent and learn this new world she was in. Maybe she could find a way to return home one day.

“Where are you from?” Sarah asked as they walked down the street.

“I’m from Cambridge, England,” Hermione replied. “I guess you can tell from my accent.”

“Yes.” Sarah nodded with a smile. “That and you are dressed rather strangely.”

Hermione looked down at herself, seeing her clothes were still a mess from her adventures with Harry.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with them, they’re just different than what I’ve seen,” Sarah assured her quickly. “I have some clothes at home I can give you that might fit. They belonged to my younger sister, she passed away some time ago. I just never had the heart to get rid of them. I guess I know why now.”

Hermione simply nodded. She couldn’t find it in her to offer condolences or to puzzle aloud over the apparent feeling of connection between herself and this woman.

“Here we are.” Sarah pointed, turning up the sidewalk to the house.

Opening the front door, she let Hermione inside. “I can hear the boys aren’t here since it doesn’t sound like the house is coming down.”

Hermione chuckled before feeling a sharp pain. Sarah’s words reminded her that she had no idea when she’d see Harry and Ron again, if ever.

“Let’s get you washed up and in some clean clothes,” Sarah said walking to her bedroom. She grabbed a suitcase from her closet and stepped back out, opening a door next to her room.

“This can be your room, there’s a bed and a cabinet for your clothes, well, once I can get you some more. The bathroom is the next door over.” She spoke as she placed the suitcase on the bed. Pulling out the clothes, Sarah began putting them away for Hermione. She grabbed a nightgown and it to Hermione. “Try very hard not to get your cast wet.”

Hermione nodded, taking the clothes from Sarah’s hands. The woman started out of the room to get the bath set up for her.

“If you need anything, call out for me.” Sarah smiled at the witch before closing the bathroom door, once again leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.

Sarah walked into the small kitchen, she could hear her son and his best friend coming inside the house. He was laughing loudly over a joke Bucky must’ve just finished telling.

“Hi, Mom,” Steve said, smiling at his mother.

“Hey, Mrs. Rogers.” Bucky smiled, too, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Everything okay?” Steve paused, forgetting his first question as he heard something from down the hall. “Who’s here?”

“I . . . found a girl today, badly hurt in an alleyway as I was coming home from the TB ward. She had a broken arm and some small cuts, so I took her to the hospital for an emergency examination.”

“Is that who’s here?” Steve asked, glancing in the direction of the sound.

“Yes. She has no parents, and the doctor was going to just ship her off to the orphanage. I told him that would be unnecessary because I would take her. I saw to it that he switched her name on her paperwork to Rogers. She will be living with us. I can’t really explain why I did it, I just couldn’t let her end up there.”

“No, she’s family now,” Steve said, proud his mother always followed her heart like this. “She has a mother and a brother. We can be there for her.”

“I’m here too,” Bucky tacked on, smiling.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the bathroom door open. Sarah turned around to see Hermione slowly walking down the hall. Her eyes were red from crying, but no one mentioned it.

“Hermione, how are you feeling?” Sarah asked gently.

Hermione forced a smile. “I’ll be all right.”

“Hermione, this is my son Steve.” Sarah turned, beginning introductions. “As I said earlier, you can think of him as your brother. Steve, this is Hermione.”

“Hello, Hermione.” Steve held out his hand to the girl.

“Hello, Steve,” Hermione replied shaking his hand. Hermione didn’t understand but she felt at ease in his presence. The boy stood only as tall as she did and had a scrawny build. His sandy blonde hair was combed neatly to the side, showing off ocean-colored eyes. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Where are you from?”

Hermione looked toward the voice, seeing the young man seated at the table. He had short dark brown hair, his ice-blue eyes watched her curiously. The way he lounged in there made him seem a bit cocky, yet somehow she got the impression he was friendly, too.

“England,” Hermione responded.

“Thought so.” He smiled.

“Then why did you ask?” Hermione was slightly confused.

“I wanted to be sure.”

Steve rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics, “Hermione, this is my best friend, James Barnes.”

“Call me Bucky.” He smiled.

“I’ll try.” Hermione chuckled softly, as did the others breaking the tension in the room.

“Well if you want to stay Bucky, then you three just sit at the table and get acquainted while I get some supper started,” Sarah told them happily before going crossing the kitchen to prepare the food.  
Sarah listened to the conversation between the boys and Hermione. She hoped over time that they would be able to truly be a family, Bucky included－she thought of him as one of her own children. Supper came and went, and Bucky left the family to head back home.

That night Hermione lay in her new bed trying with everything she had to make herself fall asleep. Her mind wouldn’t stop racing. How was she going to cope with living in this time?

* * *

The first few months were the hardest adjustment for Hermione. She was always polite to the Rogers after taking her in, but she was deeply depressed. Steve and Sarah were always as kind as possible. Her father had always been fascinated with the 1930s, that certainly helped her. She was familiar with some of the music and knew a bit about the time period. Being in a completely different country was still throwing her and she was eager to learn everything she could.  
Sitting on the porch swing, Hermione was drawn in by the book she was reading. She wasn’t even aware of Steve coming toward her until he set down beside her.

“Hello, Steve,” she said, glancing up to meet his eyes.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Steve asked.

Hermione responded, wiggling the book in her hands, “Reading.”

“I can see that.” He smirked. “I guess I should’ve asked ‘what you are reading?’”

“The Great Gatsby,” she said as she closed the book. “Actually, I just finished it. Your Mom had a copy of the book.”

“I guess you’ll be starting another one soon,” he commented beginning to swing back and forth. She frowned slightly at his words. “I don’t mean anything by it, I just noticed you like to read a lot.”

“I do,” Hermione replied. “I love reading. I’ve been called a bookworm, always having my nose in one. Didn’t matter what it was. Shakespeare, school textbook, anything I could get my hands on.”

“School must have been your favorite thing to do.” He chuckled softly before seeing a sad expression crossed her face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, you’re all right, Steve,” she whispered. “It’s not your fault my world was turned upside down. My past and my parents being gone. It’s just . . . hard to talk about.”

“You don’t have to. I don’t want to pressure you about anything or try and make you talk, but if you need to, I am here for you,” Steve assured her. “And it’s okay to not be okay.”

“Thank you, Steve.”

“Come with me,” he told her hopping up from the swing.

“Where to?”

“Surprise.” He grinned.

“Okay.” Hermione agreed, putting the book back in the house before following him. Walking a few blocks, they said nothing until Steve come to a stop in front of a building.

“I hope this can help you smile,” Steve told her, pointing to the sign on the doors.

“A library?” Hermione glanced at him.

“You like books and the library has them all.” Steve smiled. “I don’t know much about you, Hermione, but I’d like to. I want to get to know you.”

“Can we go in?” Hermione asked looking away.

“Yeah,” Steve said, his sympathy for her terrible situation helping to take the sting out of her brushoff.

Steve observed while Hermione perused the books. She looked through them all, handling each one with perfect care. She leaned toward more history-oriented books and science. As he watched, she began selecting the books she wanted to check out and bring home. Although after seeing the number of books she had chosen, he was second-guessing his choice to bring her to the library now.

“Are you sure you’re going to finish all of these before they’re due back?” he asked, carrying half of the load for her.

“I doubt these will last half that time,” Hermione replied. Meeting Steve’s gaze, she wore a genuine smile as they turned the block, walking back up on the porch of the house. “What? Do I have something on my face?” she asked, startled the look on Steve’s

“No, it’s just the first real smile I have seen on it.” Steve smiled back.

“And it’s about time, too.”

The pair turned around to see Bucky sitting on the swing waiting for them.

“I thought I was going to have to resort to drastic measures to see a smile on your face.” Bucky grinned as he stood and walked over to them.

“Buck! I’m happy to see you,” Steve said, excited.

Bucky frowned in suspicion. “Why?”

“So, you can hold these while I open the door,” Steve replied dropping Hermione’s stack of books into Bucky’s arms. He grunted from the weight of them, looking from the books to Hermione.

“Why do you and Steve need this many books?” Bucky asked in utter confusion.

“Not Steve and I, just me,” Hermione replied walking into the house.

“How can you read this much?” Bucky demanded following them in the house. “It’s unnatural and . . . unamerican.”

“Buck, she’s from England,” Steve smirked, putting his keys on the hook.

“Oh…right…Umm, where do you want these?” Bucky asked sheepishly.

“The table is fine.” Hermione motioned before smiling at him. “Thank you, James.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky replied with a smile, not even correcting her on his name.

* * *

September 1936－Hermione, 17; Steve, 17; Bucky, 18

“Morning you two.” Bucky smiled, waving to them as they approached the school building.

“Morning James.”

“Morning Buck.”

“Happy Birthday Mi,” Bucky said wrapping her in a hug, kissing her head. Hermione couldn’t help the blush creeping on her face, just like she couldn’t help the schoolgirl crush she had on Steve’s best friend. She glared as she noticed the smirk on her brother's face. She was surprised by James pulling a small white box from his pocket. He took her books from her allowing her to open her gift.

“James, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Hermione replied.

“I wanted too,” Bucky replied, watching her.

Hermione beamed. Sliding open the box, she let her smile drop slightly at the sight of a 1918 bronze British penny. Taking it between her fingers, she plucked it up from the box. Attached to the coin was a matched bronze chain.

“James,” Hermione whispered looking up into his eyes. “How did you get this?”

“My dad was in the war, he has a lot of different coins from different places. I saw this one, it’s from Britain and has your birth year. I made a necklace out of it. Do you like it?”

“I love it, James.” Hermione smiled taking the necklace from the box completely, she clasped it around her neck. “This means a lot to me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky replied. “Looks good on you.”

“I’m still here.” Steve finally spoke up looking between the two.

“We can’t forget you, Steve,” Hermione said in a teasing tone as the school's bell rang. “Sorry I have to go.”

“See you at home Hermione.”

“No surprises Steve,” Hermione said sternly walking backward to the doors. “Go home and rest. I know you don’t feel well today.”

Steve shook his head chuckling.

“So why aren’t you at school today?” Bucky asked when she was out of earshot.

“Hermione’s birthday,” Steve replied. “Mom’s making cake and everything.”

Bucky laughed. “She’s gonna kill you.”

Bucky and Steve stopped laughing as they noticed three boys walking toward Hermione. They ran into her purposely knocking her books to the ground.

“Watch where you’re walkin’.”

“I was, Garrick. You ran into me,” Hermione snarled, snatching her books up from the ground.

“I didn’t, you were just in my way.” He laughed out loud.

Hermione grimaced at the boy in front of her. “You’re disgusting.”

“What did you say to me?” Garrick hissed, standing taller.

“That you’re a disgusting piece of crap,” Steve answered as he reached them. “Should we say it louder or slower for you?”

“Probably both,” Hermione added raising a brow.

Bucky slid in between Hermione and Garrick, blocking her from him. “I would suggest you back away now. I won’t say it again,” Bucky spoke calmly, before grabbing him and pulling him closer. “If I find out you messed with her again, even if I am not around, I’ll break your damn legs. Now go.”

Bucky shoved the guy away into his friends glaring at them as the group scurried off.

“Hey, you okay?” Steve asked Hermione.

“I’m fine,” Hermione assured them. “Trust me, it takes more than the likes of them to scare me.”

“If they even breathe at you wrong, you tell me,” Bucky said, turning around to grab her books for her.

“Thank you,” Hermione replied, once more walking toward the school doors. “But I’m not scared of school bullies.”

* * *

October 1936

Hermione held close to Steve. Both their hearts were aching today, but she could only imagine what type of pain he was in. They sat at the funeral service of their mother, Sarah Rogers. The woman who’d taken her in and shown her such warmth and kindness had contracted Tuberculosis from the ward where she worked; she simply couldn’t fight the illness. Losing her like this hurt them both.

“And now, a few words from her son.”

Hermione squeezed Steve’s hand before he went up to speak for their mother. She felt the tears roll down her face, she rarely cried but when she did, she was in the most pain. She felt Bucky’s arms wrap around her shoulders to pull her against him. He just held her as Steve began to speak.

“For those here who do not know me, my name is Steve. I’m Sarah’s son and her daughter Hermione is sitting in the front row. Writing this eulogy to our mom was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, but it was very important to me say some words to honor our mother. Mom was a very patient and kind-hearted woman. She cared greatly for every soul she could. It was so important to her that everyone around her was happy and loved. I believe that’s why mom became a nurse and impacted the lives of thousands of people no matter how small. Always wanting to help and be present when she could, even while raising me and selflessly adopted my sister. Hermione, she loved you just as much as she loved me. She told me you are a Rogers in every way except blood. I will always thank our mother for bringing you into my life, for bringing us both happiness; even now that she’s gone, we have each other thanks to her. There was a lot of love in my mom’s life. Even though she’s gone now, I know that her legacy will live on in all of us. She was an incredible nurse, wife, and mother, who inspired everyone who knew her. Mom, you’re in our hearts forever.” After he finished speaking, Steve stepped down from the podium and walked back across the church.  
The services at the grave were quick. Neither Steve nor Hermione wanted to drag the day out any longer than necessary. Hurting and drained, they only wanted to go home. Bucky stayed with them until they both made it to the house.

“I think I am going to lie down for a while,” Hermione said as they come to a stop on the porch. She gave Bucky a hug before going inside.

Leaving the pair to talk alone outside, Hermione changed before going to lay on the sofa in the living room. This was the first time in a long time she hadn’t pulled out a book to read. She just lay there, until Steve stepped into the house.

“I asked Bucky to let us be alone for a while,” Steve told her closing the door. “Are you hungry?”

Hermione shook her head.

Steve sat on the edge of the sofa, settling next to her. “I don’t think I am either.”

They spent the rest of the night side by side just like that, silently keeping one another company. Better to mourn together than alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am home recovering from having my son, C sections are no joke holy crap! Hope everyone will enjoy Chapter 2. 
> 
> Listening to: Song: In My Veins by Andrew Belle Ft Erin Mccarley

* * *

  
1943

"Steve, you have already tried enlisting three times,” Hermione said softly, walking down the busy Brooklyn streets with her brother to the library.

“I feel like I should be out there not here,” he replied, the frustration clear in his voice. “I should be going overseas to fight with every other man in this country.”

Hermione held her head down, not saying anything, but Steve saw the sunlight reflect off a tear running down her face. She didn't want him to go off and fight, possibly die in this war. He was the only family she had left in this world, she couldn’t lose him.

“I'm sorry, Hermione.” He wiped the tears from his sister's face. “I hate seeing you cry.”

“You're all I have left Steve. I couldn't live without you,” she whispered.

“Well, so far I’m not going anywhere,” He smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Come on, cheer up. Bucky is meeting us later. Something about The Stark Expo.”

Steve said nothing as he watched the blush spread across her cheeks. He had known for a while that Hermione had feelings for his best friend. He only wished Bucky would wake up and realize he did too, they were perfect for one another. Bucky was normally a very laid back guy, yet the one thing that fired him up quick was if someone messed with Hermione in any way. He was protective of Steve as well, but Hermione was something different.

“Let's go have a good night tonight. Who knows what’s coming next,” she said.

“We’re going to the library, aren’t we?” Steve questioned as a smile crossed Hermione face, pulling him down the sidewalk.

Steve shook his head; he would do anything to see her smile.

* * *

Hermione sat on the park bench where Steve and she were to have met thirty minutes ago. She couldn’t concentrate on the biomolecular engineering book in her lap she had checked out from the library. He was trying to enlist in the army once again, she knew it. It’s why he was late meeting her now, he just couldn’t stop. It hadn't even been three hours and he was already making another attempt.

Hermione could hear voices arguing and getting closer to her.

“You know if they catch you lying, you can get in a huge amount of trouble, right?”

“Buck, I know. You have already told me about five times.”

Hermione's head popped up at hearing her brother's voice. Her eyes locked onto Steve wiping the blood away from a split in his lip. She dropped her book on the bench and ran to him.

“What happened to you?” she asked worriedly, trying to look over his wound.

“Two rounds with a garbage can,” Bucky quipped playfully as a smirk pulled at his lips. Steve sighed, not liking his friend’s humor at the moment. Hermione looked at both of them in suspicion, aware they weren’t telling her something.

“I’m fine,” Steve assured her.

“You don’t look like it to me, but whatever you say,” she replied, turning her attention to Bucky. Her eyes blinked rapidly, taking in his uniform. “You must have received your orders.”

“Yeah, I ship out tomorrow,” Bucky answered, giving a wide smile as if he could truly be happy being shipped off to war. “The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes.”

“That's wonderful, James.” Despite her words, there wasn’t any joy in her voice. She hated the idea of him leaving.

“So, we’re going to the expo and you are coming with us.” Bucky gave Hermione a heart-stopping smile. “We can't leave our best gal behind.”

“I can't wait,” she said excitedly as Bucky grabbed her book from the bench and handed it back to her, giving her a wink. She fell right into step next to her brother and Bucky.

“I didn’t know, Hermione.” Steve leaned into her whisper in her ear, “he has a date.”

“Oh,” she replied, not saying much as they walked to the expo, though Steve and Bucky carried on the conversation. Hearing Bucky had a date hurt－she couldn't just turn off her feelings for him.

Now she honestly wished she hadn’t agreed to go.

* * *

The lights and fireworks flashed all around the expo, catching their attention everywhere they looked. The exhibits showed technology of the future beyond their wildest dreams. Well to the boys, anyway. Hermione knew of more, but once again she held her secrets as close to her as she kept her wand.

“Hey, Bucky!” Two girls standing together waved at them over.

“Got you one too.” Bucky looked at Steve, giving him a cheeky grin.

“What did you tell her about me?” Steve asked fixing his hair.

“Only the good stuff.” Bucky smiled.

Hermione fought herself not to roll her eyes. She wasn't heartbroken by Bucky’s attention being on someone else, but it did hurt. She wouldn't make her feelings known, not wanting to ruin the friendship they had. She would rather have him as a friend than nothing. On the other hand, after watching the girl hang on him she was now wondering; why had she said she would come? Honestly, she should have just gone home and stayed in for the night.  
Bucky politely introduced everyone to each other. The girl with Bucky quickly gave Hermione a cold look when neither of the guys was looking. Hermione paid no mind to the girl's petty behavior, not even reacting to it.

“Let's go over to modern marvels, Howard Stark should be on soon,” Bucky suggested taking the girl's hand. Hermione turned away slightly trying to ignore that.

“Let's go.” His date grinned excitedly.

The group got closer to the stage as they heard Howard Stark introduced. “Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark.”

The man announced came out on stage clad in the best suit Hermione had ever seen. It had clearly been custom made for him. Standing in front of a gorgeous car, he took off his hat and kissed the girl on stage before giving the crowd a wicked smirk. Hermione couldn't help feeling a small amount of attraction toward this man. He was devilishly good looking. Although every other woman in the crowd probably felt the same right now.

“Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?” Howard spoke to the crowd. His assistants removed the wheels from the car as he stepped over to the panel. “Soon, with Stark technology, you will be able to do just that.”

Turning on the power, they all watched as the car started to hover, amazed as to what they were watched happen before them. Until where the electrical wiring sparked and sputtered out, causing the car to drop back to the stage.

“I said a few years, didn't I?” Howard laughed, although the smile didn't fully reach his eyes. He was clearly aggravated by what had just happened on stage.  
Hermione watched Howard Stark leave the stage after that, her eyes turned to Bucky as she saw him place a kiss on the girl's cheek. Her heart paused for a moment before she felt her eyes water. She was starting to rethink the notion that it didn't break her heart. She walked quickly passed Bucky letting him know she was going home, not allowing him time to respond.

She moved fast through the crowd fast as tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision until she bumped into someone. Tripping, she felt strong arms catch her around her waist. They saved her from going face first into the pavement.

“Are you alright?”

Hermione knew that voice, seeing as how she had just heard it on stage. Blinking quickly, she found she was in Howard Stark’s arms. He pulled her up; setting her back on her feet.

“Yes, Mr. Stark, I am so sorry.” She adjusted her dress, turning bright red－how awkward of her. Of all the men she could have run into it had to be him. “I am so embarrassed. I didn’t see you.”

“You wouldn't; not with all those tears in your eyes, sweetheart,” he said, handing her a handkerchief and then glancing behind her. “If I had my guess as to what the problem is, I’d say the small guy is your brother and the one in the uniform is the best friend.  
Which tells me you have feelings for him, but he’s here with another lady.”

“Very perspective of you. You’re right, Mr. Stark,” Hermione replied. Drying her eyes she cast aside glance back; she found Bucky watching her and Howard Stark like a hawk.

Howard looks back at her with a true grin causing Hermione's heart to jump a little. “Call me Howard. What’s your name?”

“Hermione Rogers.” She grabbed the hand he offered in a friendly shake.

“Pleasure. What do you say if we have a little fun?” Howard asked playfully.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Spend the evening with me at the expo.” He grinned, opening his arms he motioned to the show. “Make your friend… a little jealous.”

“It wouldn't work, he doesn't even look at me like that.” She was sure of where she stood with Bucky.

“Well, judging by the glare I’m receiving right at this moment, I wouldn't say that’s true.” Howard leaned in closer to her. “Even if he doesn't, have a little fun. I couldn't let you leave my company with tears rolling down your cheeks; hopefully, I can put a smile on the back on your face.” Howard winked.

“Okay.” Hermione agreed as Howard grinned, holding out his arm for her to take. “Let’s see if you can work your magic, Mr. Stark.”

“And magic you shall see.” Howard smiled widely. “We should let your brother know you will be seeing the expo with me. I’ll return you soon.”

Hermione bit her bottom lip, walking with him back over to her brother and Bucky.

“Steve, this is Howard Stark,” she said, catching her brother’s attention. The group seemed a little shocked that the man who had just been on stage was standing before them.

“Steve Rogers, Hermione’s brother,” Steve introduced himself, apparently the only one out of the group not either completely stunned or annoyed by Mr. Stark’s presence.

“Pleasure,” Howard replied as he shook Steve’s hand before looking over to Bucky. “And you are?”

“James Barnes,” Bucky answered shaking Howard's hand. Hermione frowned slightly Bucky never introduced himself as James. It made her wonder why he would be doing that now? Could Howard be right and Bucky was actually jealous?

“Well, Steve, I just want to ask if you would mind if I showed your sister around the expo?”Howard inquired with a charming grin.

“As long as she’s okay with it, I don't mind, but we should leave by eleven.” Normally, Steve would prefer to be with her, but he knew she could take care of herself. And if she couldn't, he wouldn't be far. He doubted Howard Stark would do anything to hurt her, and she wasn't the type of girl to just let anything happen.

“Of course.” Hermione nodded, smiling brightly－the hurt no longer present on her face. “Meet you at the entrance, Steve?”

“Okay see you then.” Her brother nodded.

“Gentlemen.” Howard nodded back before taking Hermione's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, walking away with her.

The blush in her cheeks did not go unmissed, especially by Bucky. His face darkened slightly.

“Are you sure about her being with him Steve?” Bucky watched them until they were out of his eye-line. “I mean, he’s known to－”

“Yeah, she is a big girl. She can make her own choices,” Steve interrupted, looking at Bucky. He could see the subtle, underlying anger on his friend's face. “Not jealous, are you?”

“No, not at all,” Bucky replied, though not convincingly.

“Hermione Stark has a ring to it, don't you think?” Steve asked as he walked away, He smirked, aware his friend was lying.

Bucky looked away, remaining silent while the rest of this particular exhibition continued playing in front of them.

As the show on the stage wrapped up, he turned around, looking for Steve. He was nowhere to be found. Bucky sighed. Going to search for Steve, he already knew where his friend had disappeared to－the recruitment center. Spotting Steve standing on the pedestal, his face barely in view of the soldier cut-out when the light flashed on.

He shook his head, if Hermione was here she would have strangled him, but she was with Howard Stark. Bucky sneered at the thought.

“Come on. You’re kind of missing the point of a double date. We’re taking the girls dancing.” Bucky chuckled, shoving Steve’s shoulder.

“You go ahead. I’ll catch up with you.” Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“You’re really gonna do this again?” Bucky asked with a frown.

“Well, it’s fair. I’m gonna try my luck.” Steve shrugged.

James huffed, getting annoyed with Steve. “As who? Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you. Or worse, they’ll actually take you.”

“Look, I know you don’t think I can do this.” Steve sighed.

“This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war!”

“I know it’s a war. You don’t have to tell me.”

“Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs,” Bucky offered, trying to reason with him.

“What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal－”

“Yes!”

Steve frowned. “－in my little red wagon.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky.”

Bucky tried again. “I don’t－”

“Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me,” Steve explained.

“Right. Cause you got nothing to prove.” Bucky shook his head. “What about Hermione? You gonna leave her here by herself?”

“She’ll understand,” Steve said.

“No, Steve she won’t.” Bucky scowled. “What if something happens to you if you get taken? She has no one but you.”

“Wrong,” Steve replied. “She has you.”

“Yes, she does, but you’re her family.” Bucky paused for a moment, as if something had just come to his mind. “I’m just her friend.”

“Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?” Connie called out, catching James’ attention.  
James glanced back. “Just a moment.”

“Go, have fun,” Steve told him. “Enjoy your last night stateside. You and Hermione are both having amazing nights.”

James frowned at the reminder of Hermione. “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” Steve snarked.

“You’re a punk,” Bucky told him giving his longest friend a hug.

“Jerk. Be careful.” Steve returned the hug, tacking on as James walked toward the girls, “Don’t win the war ‘til I get there!”

James looked back as he got to their dates, he paused as he met Connie’s bright blue eyes. She had absolutely beautiful eyes, but they weren’t the whiskey color of Hermione’s. He realized at that moment the one he wanted to be standing there with was Hermione. She was with Howard Stark somewhere in the Expo.

“Ladies, I’m sorry but something came up. I can’t take you dancing,” Bucky informed Connie and her friend before running back to where he’d left Steve. “When and where are you meeting Hermione?”

“Why?” Steve asked s a small smile pulled at his lips.

“Because I know you’re going to do something stupid. Bucky frowned, trying not to reveal his real reason. “Someone has to go get her.”

“The entrance at eleven.” Steve watched as Bucky checked the time－it was nearly eleven now. “I would get moving, the entrance is pretty far.”

When Bucky started getting close to the entrance, he could see Hermione sitting on the wall. She was looking down at Howard Stark with a soft smile on her face. He felt his anger burn when Howard returned her smile. Realizing his feelings for Hermione, he would be damned seeing her with another man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Music: Come away with me by Norah Jones

* * *

* * *

The night Hermione spent with Howard was amazing. He showed her all over the expo－the new inventions that were set to come out in the following years, even taking her to some of the things that were closed to the general public. They walked all over the park that night until he looked at his watch, noting it was time to have her back to her brother at the front entrance. They came upon the gate, noticing Steve wasn’t there. She decided to hop up on the wall to wait.

“Thank you, Howard, for tonight. I needed some fun.” As she spoke she took a seat on the cement ledge, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Not a problem.” He yawned checking the time seeing it was thirty minutes past eleven. “Glad to know I’m a fun person.” 

“You? Not be a fun person?” She doubted his words. "I have to say if find that very hard to believe." 

He nodded his eyes glanced away hearing her words. 

“You’re a good person Howard Stark.” Hermione smiled down at him bring his attention back to her. “You took a complete stranger all around the expo tonight simply because you saw her crying. Most people wouldn’t have spared me a second glance or would’ve gotten angry because I bumped into them. So yes, I see a good man standing in front of me.” 

Howard met her eyes. Aware of the honesty in her words, he let out a short breath. He leaned a little closer to her. “Thank you. I－”

“Hermione.”

She looked up at the voice to see Bucky walking toward her. The expression on his face wasn't an entirely happy one. “Steve got tied up, sent me to come to get you.”

“Okay, but I thought you were going dancing?” She was confused as to why he was here and not Steve. Bucky should have been out enjoying his last night home.

“Changed my mind,” Bucky replied shortly. “You ready to go?”

“Yes.” She made to get off the ledge as Howard helped her down. She turned up smiling, “Thank you again, Howard. Hopefully I'll see you soon.”

“Of course, you will.” Howard took her hand, placing a kiss on it. “Goodnight Hermione.”

“Goodnight,” She responded as Howard took his leave of the pair. 

“Let's go,” Bucky said grabbing her attention as his gaze was focused on Howard. Bucky caught the lingering gaze Howard had cast back at her without her noticing. 

Bucky quickly strode down the streets with her trailing behind him. “James, can you please slow down?”

He instantly slowed his pace for her. “Why did you go off with Stark tonight?”

“Howard asked me too. Everyone else had a date. I didn't want to be the tag-along,” Hermione snapped back starting to get angry with how he was treating her.

“You weren't a tag along,” he countered.

She raised brow glaring at him. “Yes, I was, James. Don't sugar coat it. Why does it matter to you that I went off with Howard anyway? You had a date tonight.”

“It doesn’t- It’s nothing,” Bucky grumbled, before stopping at her sidewalk. 

“It is something.” 

“You’re home now. Goodnight, Hermione.”

“Do not walk away from me,” She yelled causing him to stop and turn around. “Why are you being so mean to me? I haven't done anything to you.”

He clenched his jaw kicking a pebble off into the grass. 

“Goodnight James.” She sighed making her way up the sidewalk, onto the porch, and up to the front door. She looked into her bag searching for her house key. The footsteps coming up the porch caused Hermione to turn sharply, seeing Bucky standing behind her. 

"What?" 

“I hated seeing you with Howard Stark tonight,” he confessed, taking off his officer's visor sitting it down on the swing.

“Why?” She asked, sounding tired from the night and the conversation.

He grabbed her waist pulling her against him. “Because it made me realize, I don't want another man near you.”

“But－”

Bucky cut her off placing his lips over hers, silencing her words. His cologne filled her senses as her arms easily slid around his neck; his mouth on hers had her heart racing faster than ever. At this moment he had complete control over her. Pulling back to breathe, she rested her forehead on his, her brown eyes looked at him. She could only see a silhouette of him through the moonlight. Sliding her hands down his chest she could feel his heart beating as fast as hers.

“I wish you weren't leaving,”

“I do too,” he replied as her head came to rest on his shoulder. “I wish it wouldn't have taken me so long to do that.”

“Me, too.” She chuckled.

“I’m sorry for being angry bringing you home.”

“I forgive you,” she assured him. “You haven't ever been like that to me before.”

“I know. I hate to say this, but I should probably go. I have to be up early.”

“I know.” Hermione sighed. “Can you stay just a little longer? Please?” 

“I think I can.” 

“Sorry about your plans.” She smirked, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I have to say, I think this was better than going dancing.” He smiled, letting his foot push the swing back and forth. 

“Did you really change your mind about dancing, honestly?” 

“I did,” he assured her. “Realized I wanted to be with you not them.” 

“Why me?” She asked as she felt his chest rumble from laughter. 

Bucky pulled her in his lap, so he could see her face. “Because I have liked you for a while and never fully realized what it was. I thought I was just being protective.” 

Before more could be said, they heard the clock from inside chime as the time struck midnight.

“You need to go,” she stated standing from his lap. “Sorry I kept you,”

Hopping up from the swing, he slid his arms around her waist. “You were worth it,” he said.

“Goodnight James.” She smiled. 

“Come to see me off in the morning?” he asked, turning to face her as he walked backward.

“I wouldn't be anywhere else,” she insisted before stepping inside and closing the front door. 

He smiled, waiting to hear the lock on the door turn over. Hopping off the porch with a spring in his step, he whistled a tune.

“About time Buck,” Steve spoke up from beside the mailbox.

“Jesus, Steve, A little warning next time,” Bucky exclaimed, alarmed by Steve’s sudden appearance. 

“I didn't want to interrupt. You know… you and my sister.”

“Steve, I－”

“Don’t. You’re good for her. She has had feelings for you for a long time,” Steve informed him.

“How long?” Bucky asked seeing the light in her room turn on. He knew she had recently, but didn't truly know how long she’d had feelings for him.

“I think we were all still in school,” Steve answered, seeing the shadow of his sister walking around inside.

“That long?” Bucky was slightly shocked.

“Yeah, I am glad you made your move, though. I was worried I’d have Stark as a brother-in-law.”

Bucky simply frowned at Steve’s joke. “Why didn’t she ever say anything to me?” 

“Fear, rejection, should I go on?” Steve shrugged as Bucky’s frown deepened. “She would rather have you as a friend than nothing.”

Bucky nodded.

“I hope she can handle both of us gone.” 

“Both?” Bucky looked at him in confusion. 

“Approved,” Steve said, holding up his papers. “Don't say anything; I have to go in and tell her. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

"See you tomorrow." Bucky yawned, leaving Steve as his thoughts were resting on Hermione. He couldn't keep the grin from coming to his face. 

Steve watched his friend walk down the street with a pep in his step. Shaking his head, he made his way into the house. 

“Steve?” Hermione called out. 

“It’s me,” he answered. “Can you come out to the kitchen?” 

She stepped into the kitchen, already changed into her sleep clothes－she still had a blush on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Steve was about to crush her with his news, but he knew he needed to do the right thing for his country. 

“I need to talk to you,” he told her as he watched her turn her attention to the paperwork in his hands. The look in her eyes dimmed. 

“You were approved?” She took a seat at their small kitchen table. 

“Yes.” He sat down beside her. 

She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing ever came until she finally found the words to say. “Are you happy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I support you, no matter what,” Hermione told him. “I know it’s what you wanted.” 

He nodded. 

“When do you leave?” 

“In one week,” he answered, seeing her lip quiver slightly. “I’ll be okay, I promise.” 

“Please don’t make me a promise you might not be able to keep, Steve,” she countered softly. 

“Okay.”

“Let’s go to bed,” she suggested. “We have to see James off in the morning.” 

He smirked before he spoke. “I saw you two.” 

Her eyes widened at his words. 

“I’m your brother, I know everything.” He chuckled. 

“And this is where our conversation ends,” she stated quickly, standing from the table and running away from her brother. 

“Come on, don’t you want to talk about it?” Steve teased, laughing as he heard the door to her room shut. 

* * *

Hermione squinted looking around for Bucky, but the sun was blinding her. She had to find him soon－she wouldn’t forgive herself if she missed him before going to war. 

“There you are,” he called out as he grabbed her waist, making her jump. He had seen her looking around to find him among the sea of soldiers waiting to ship out. Spinning around, she instantly threw her arms around his neck. 

“Please don't leave. Stay here, I’ll hide you,” Hermione murmured in his ear, her fingers playing with his hair.

“I wish I could but I have to go,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I'll be back, though. I am coming back for you.” 

“I’m scared, James. You’ll both be gone now. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost either of you,” Hermione whispered as her arms tightened.

“We will be fine,” he assured her, looking into her eyes. They were still puffy and red from crying. He could only imagine Steve had informed her he would be leaving for the war, as well. “We‘ll both be coming home. Just different times.”

“Right, nothing to worry about,” Steve spoke up from behind them. They broke apart, turning around to him.

“I was wondering where you were.” Bucky laughed, his arm around Hermione’s shoulders.

“You two needed time.” Steve smiled, he loved the idea of Hermione and Bucky together. He knew Bucky would be good to her and for her, as she would be for him.

“I needed to see you, too,” Bucky insisted.

“All soldiers shipping out, fall in,” someone yelled.

The families gathered started saying last goodbyes. Steve and Bucky said their farewells before Bucky turned his full attention to Hermione.

Hermione lifted her hand, unclasping the necklace that he had given her for her seventeenth birthday. She secured around his neck and tucked it below his uniform.

“Hermione, I gave this to you for your birthday,” Bucky said trying to stop her hands but the necklace was already clasped. 

“Then you’d better bring it back, Sargent.” Her voice trembled as she spoke. 

“Yes, Ma’am. I will,” he promised as he picked up his bags from the ground, placing one last, lingering kiss on her lips. “I’ll come home to you.” 

He made his way over to the buses filling up. She watched him until the bus pulled away and she could no longer see it.

It was just as hard watching her brother leave, if not harder. They had been there for each other through everything, and now he had gone to fight in a war, while she was powerless to do the same. 

Hopefully, this war would end soon and she could have them both home. For now, she was alone.

* * *

The first few weeks were extremely hard for Hermione not having either of them there. She had nothing to do; normally they were the center of her world. She sighed, looking over to a picture of the three of them. She missed them more and more each day. She had even used her wand to magically clean the house three times, even if it wasn’t needed. Staring at the wand in her hand, she frowned. She’d been keeping it hidden from everyone. Weird having it out like this.

Releasing a sigh, She placed it back into the small box she kept it in. Grabbing a book from the shelf she went to the door to go outside. Opening the door, she jumped seeing Howard Stark standing on her porch. 

“Howard?” She asked, puzzled by the man's presence.

“Hello, Hermione.” He smiled. “Would you mind if I came in?”

“No, not at all. Please.” She opened the door wider, allowing him into the house. Closing it behind him, she quickly moved the laundry she had been working on to another room.

“You have a wonderful home,” He commented, glancing around the interior. 

“ It’s not much but its mine.” Her head tilted slightly. “Howard, what’s going on?”

“Nothing serious, but I did see your brother yesterday. He asked me to check on you,” he explained. “So, that’s what I came to do.” 

“How is he? Is he okay? I haven't heard anything from him except for his letter letting me know he was at camp.” 

“He’s doing very well. I shouldn't tell you this, but he went in on a special project. He looks... a little different now.”

“What kind of project?” she inquired. She worried what Steve had agreed to do. He could be a little obsessive about whatever he puts his mind too.

“Super-soldier project. Stronger and faster … Hermione, it worked with him.”

“He did what?!” She exclaimed, realizing her brother was truly an idiot. He tried anyway, he could get into the Army and signing up as a science experiment was the best option he had? “What the bloody hell was he thinking?!” 

“Service of his country.” He supplied cautiously.

“Oh don’t give me that.” She growled. “I want to say I can't believe he would do this but i can. He would be this stupid to go this far!” 

“In his defense, it worked and he is alright.” 

“Where is he?” She sighed trying to let go of her anger. 

“I’m not privy to that at the moment. We only spoke shortly, like I said he asked me to check on you. I knew you were alone, and also wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“But he is okay, right?” 

“Yes, he’s okay Hermione,” he assured her. “He looks a little different, but he is okay.”

“Thank you, Howard,” She breathed a sigh of relief. “You wouldn't have heard anything about James, would you?”

“No, I’m sorry. If I had I would have let you know. I only saw Steve because of the project he was in,” he explained. “If I do, you will be the first to know. I promise.”

She smiled at him. “See? You are a good man.”

“So you’ve told me.” He smirked, his eyes catching the books on her shelf. “Have you read all of these?”

She chuckled. “Yes, quite a few times.” 

“Hermione ... half of these books are about the very things I do every day,” he noted before frowning at the last book. “Psychology?” He picked it, looking it over. 

“It’s interesting.” She shrugged putting away some of the books she’d had out. 

“If you say so.” 

“I could use it on you.” 

“Please don’t,” he said, glancing back at her.

“I just finished making lemonade. Would you like some Howard?” She offered, moving to the kitchen. 

“Yes, please,” he replied, flipping through Hermione’s notebook to find meticulous summaries on the contents of every book before him. He felt an idea dawn on him－he was possibly mad, but that was the feeling he had every time an idea that turned out to be amazing struck him. He closed the notebook, placing it back on the shelf as she stepped back into the living room. 

“Here you are. C’mon, we can sit on the porch.” She smiled at him before moving outside and he followed behind her. 

They began talking as they sat on the swing, about the war, life, and science. He was truly impressed with the knowledge she held.

“You learned all of this just by reading those books inside?” he asked bluntly.

“Yes, I just understand it,” Hermione replied, not as though her being from the future had anything to do with it. “I always had top marks in school. I wasn't able to go to college. I wanted to ,but with my mother’s death…” Her words trailed off as she thought about Sarah. 

Howard leaned back, looking her over. “It’s a shame to have knowledge like this and not be able to use it.” 

“Not much I can do about it.” She shrugged.

“I am going to come and get you in the morning.”

“Why?” She asked, slightly confused taking a drink from her glass. 

“I want you to work with me,” He stated firmly.

Hermione choked on her drink at his words, clearing her throat, she asked, “Are you mad?”

“Possibly.” He laughed at her response, drawing the attention of the elderly neighbor. The woman glared at the pair for disturbing her peace, causing them both to chuckle. “Hermione, everything I just talked about, you were able to keep up with me. I would be a fool not to have you working at my side.”

“Alright,” She agreed with a smirk.

“You're really saying yes?” He was skeptical. “I thought I would have to fight more for that.”

“With Steve gone, there is only so much money left. Also, if I’m, to be honest, I need something to do. I’m bored,” she explained.

He smiled, drinking the rest of his lemonade. “Alright. We’ll talk to pay in the morning. I have a small lab here since I have been coming to New York so much lately. I can't wait to have you working with me.”

“Thank you for taking a chance on me, Howard,” she replied, letting the swing sway back and forth. 

“What’s life without a little risk in it?” he asked. 

“Safe.” She smiled softly, taking the glass from his hand. “I believe it's called safe.” 

“Sounds boring,” Howard said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Music:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait life is just crazy, but here's a new chapter.

* * *

Hermione started work the following morning at Stark Industries. Howard had met her in the lobby when she arrived. She could see the looks and hear whispers around her as he lead her to the back. He explained everything he could to her, including her pay. The pay for the job was more than she could have expected, even more than what a factory job would have paid. She fell right into place working closely with Howard. She excelled in her duties quicker than he had ever imagined she would.

Sitting in the lab one evening, he passed time throwing a ball at the wall, a habit he had formed when working alone to keep his thoughts together. 

“Hermione,” 

“Yes?” Rubbing her face and dropping the pencil from her hand. The mathematics in front of her were giving her a fit. 

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt?”

“No, it’s just this last equation isn’t working and if I don’t correct it, then it’s a problem.”

“Take a break for a moment.” Seeing the aggravation on her face, he chuckled catching the ball he turned back to her. 

“I don’t think I am going to argue.” 

“Smart woman,” He teased. 

“Well, of course, I am. You hired me.” 

“That I did.” Laughing aloud at her quick wit. “You are something else.” 

“What were you going to ask me?” 

“Tell me about your parents,”

“Which parents?” His confused face reminded her she hadn’t told Howard she was adopted. They both just always assume people know since the dont look much alike. “I’m adopted.” 

“Sorry- I am sorry.” 

“Don’t be. We are a lot alike, Steve and I. We were close from the moment we met. Steve’s mother- Our mother was a god sent to me. I was hurt when she found me and helped me to the hospital. My parents were dead, the doctor was going to send me to a wartime orphanage. Mother couldn’t let that happen to me, for some reason, she cared for me. She could barely afford to care for Steve and herself. She was a wonderful woman.” She paused slightly lost in her words. Finding truly genuine people like Sarah Rogers was a rarity. 

“Was?” 

“She was a nurse in a tuberculosis ward,” 

“She contracted it.” 

Nodding, she answered, “She just couldn’t get well.” 

“Your father?” 

“Mr. Rogers?” 

“Yes.” 

“Neither Steve or I got to meet him,” She explained, tapping her nails on the table. “He died because of a mustard gas attack in the war before Steve was born.” 

“I’m sorry, Hermione.” 

She gave a sad smile in response. 

“What about your birth parents?” 

“In England they…” She paused turning her gaze from the man. “They’re gone. Steve and James are all I have left.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” 

She cleared her throat before giving him a soft smile. “It’s alright Howard. What about you, what were your parents like?” 

“I grew up on the lower east side. My father sold fruit. My mother sewed shirtwaists for a factory." He sighed, letting out a breath. “We were very poor.” 

“Did you get along with them well?” 

“I did actually, while they were alive,” 

“Now, I want to tell you. I’m sorry.” 

“No need,” He assured her. 

“You have certainly made a name for yourself.” 

“I worked hard for it,” 

She glanced down at her paperwork, seeing the one thing she had been missing. She smiled seeing the answer clearly now. Finishing up her work she handed it over to Howard, as he looked it over. “Absolutely perfect Hermione, these will be fantastic for the next project coming up.” 

Letting out a yawn, she glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearly midnight. “I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“Let me take you home,” He suggested, not letting her argue. “You shouldn’t try to walk home at this time of night.” 

“Alright,” She agreed. “Let me grab my things.” 

“Sounds like a deal,” He smiled grabbing his coat. “Let’s get you home.” 

The drive was quick and short since it was so late, Howard brought the car to a stop in front of her home. 

“I'll wait here till you’re inside.”

“Thank you, Howard,” She said stepping out of the car. 

“No need to thank me.” He assured her as she closed the door he called her name out causing her to look back. “Just so you know, you have me as well Hermione.” 

“As do you,” 

<hr>

The following morning Hermione had arrived early setting up the lab, waiting for Howard to come in when she could hear his voice yelling from down the hall. She couldn't make out what he was saying until he burst through the door.

“I am glad you are here early,” He spoke running around the room grabbing paperwork throwing into a case he had with him. “We need to leave. I hate having to ask you this but I need you to come with me to Italy. Today. Now.”

Her jaw dropped slightly.

“I will, of course, be paying you more to compensate.”

“Howard!” She yelled grabbing his attention as he stopped in his tracks. “That isn't what I am worried about. It's just a shock but yes, I will go with you. Can you tell me why?”

“Thank you, Hermione. The Army needs our help. I'll have to tell you later.” He said quickly going back to work grabbing things he needed from around the room. “There is a car waiting out front for you. It will be taking you to your home grab clothing and anything else you shall need. You will be meeting me and a few others at a private airstrip. I'll be flying us over.” He explained.

“Alright, I'll see you soon,” She replied grabbing her supplies from the table. Making her way to the down when Howard stopped her.

“I cannot thank you enough, Hermione,” He spoke sincerely. "I need you with me."

“Of course, You're welcome.” She smiled.

Within an hour Hermione had packed her things and was up in the air with him. He explained why they were going over in detail, what felt like an eternity later for her, he was letting her know they were landing shortly. She was thankful for small miracles. 

“I think I am going to be sick,” She said covering her mouth, the other holding tightly to the railing. 

“Are you alright, Hermione?” 

“I hate flying.” She answered stepping off the last step.

“I didn’t know you have flown before?” 

“I haven’t but-,” Hermione recovered quickly, looking up at him with a cold sweat across her brow. “Now I know what flying is like and I hate it,”

“Come now, let’s get you something to drink. I need you well, we have a lot of work to do.” He frowned looking her over he placed his hands on her shoulders walking her to the car. 

“I probably shouldn't throw up then,” She swayed covering her mouth as he opened the door to the car helping her in.

“If you would be so kind. I don't handle vomit well.” Turning his nose up slightly.

“I have found a weakness in your armor, Howard Stark.”

“Don't tell anyone.” 

“Not a soul, boss,” She rested her head on his shoulder still trying to get over nausea.

The ride gave her enough time to settle her stomach. She pulled some treats from her bag, offering him some. 

“What are they?” He questioned taking one from the bag. 

“Raspberry truffles.” She smiled taking a bite. 

He shrugged tasting it, “These are amazing.” 

“Thank you,” she replied. “I made them last night.” 

“They are wonderful,” He smirked sneaking two more from the bag. She turned her attention out of the window seeing the USO putting on a production as they arrived at the base. She noticed the man standing on stage in a very interesting uniform.

“Howard, tell me that’s not Steve on stage?” She asked, her eyes not to turn away from what she was seeing. 

“Yes that would be Steve.” He squinted looking at the stage as well. “Like I said just a little different.” 

“A little?” She countered crossing her arms. “When he left he was shorter than me and skinny, Now he looks like a brick wall.”

“It’s still Steve.” He offered with an innocent smile. 

She rolled her eyes, “Steve isn’t innocent in this either, he was desperate to be in the Army. I just didn’t think he would agree to something like this. This is beyond anything I would have thought...” 

“He’s okay.” Howard assured her, leading her over to where Steve would leave the stage. 

<hr>

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Hermione spoke as Steve stepped off the last step. Steve’s head popped up looking around for the familiar voice speaking. He was shocked to find his sister standing with Howard Stark, he didn’t miss the look of anger on her face. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve questioned, giving a questioning glance to Howard. He believed she was safe and sound back home in the states. 

She simply raised a brow looking Steve over from head to toe. 

“Well-” Steve attempted to explain his new look, but caught Howard's gaze as the man shook his head. 

Hermione covered her eyes, “That's what I thought.” 

“Okay well, welcome to the base.” Steve said catching her attention once more. “Wanna explain to me why you are standing here.” 

“She’s working for me,” Howard spoke up answering Steve’s question. 

“Working for you?” 

“Yes,” Howard smiled looking between the siblings. “Hermione is amazingly brilliant, surprising from someone who's never been to college. I am very impressed by the knowledge she carries. She can keep up with me on everything. She’s an amazing woman.” 

“That she is,” Steve agreed. “Mr. Stark, would you mind if i had a moment with my sister?” 

“Not at all,” Howard smiled. “I'll go have a word with Colonel Phillips.”

“I don't like you being over here,” He sighed rubbing his face. “There’s a war zone not far from here.” 

“Really?” Hermione walked over leaning against the railing. “It’s war so i didn't really figure anywhere would be safe. I didn’t like the idea of you being over here either, but here we are.” 

“Yeah,” Steve grumbled letting his anger dissipate. 

“Steve, that’s not the problem,” She countered, she knew her brother too well. There was more troubling him than just her being here. “At least not the biggest problem anyway.” 

“Doing these USO shows. I should be out there fighting.” Steve said, annoyance clear on his face. 

“You may be taller,” Hermione spoke placing a hand on his shoulder. “But you’re still the same brother that left me.” 

“I’m sorry I hate to interrupt but I need to steal Hermione back,” Howard announced coming back over to the brother and sister.

“Talk later?” Steve asked looking at Her. 

“Of course.” Hermione smiled walking away with Howard, She saw a woman officer walking over to Steve dark brown hair with the sides pinned back, ruby red lips, and doe eyes. She was a fiercely beautiful woman. 

“Howard who is that?” Hermione questioned as she saw the woman start speaking with her brother. 

“That is Peggy Carter,” He answered as the rain started falling and coming down hard. “Let's get inside.” 

Hermione cast one glance back at her brother and the woman before following Howard to where the pair would be working. 

Hours passed by as Hermione set working she began hearing hushed voices from the next room. 

“We need to do this now.” 

Hermione frowned hearing her brother’s voice, along with Howard’s and a British female voice. 

“I agree before someone notices we are gone.” The woman spoke up. “Howard is the best civilian pilot I know. He can get us there.” 

She stepped into the room clearing her throat, causing the others to jump slightly. 

“What’s going on?” She questioned watching the three exchange looks. 

“Hermione,” Steve spoke, the tone of his voice changed slightly. He started walking over to her. “I need to tell you something.” 

“What?” Hermione noted the stable change in Peggy and Howard. “What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“Hermione, a portion of the 107th got pinned down by German forces,” Steve informed her, watching the color drain from her face. Bucky was stationed with the 107th.

“I'm going to find him,” He assured her, placing his hand on her shoulders. “I promise.” 

“Okay,” She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “Go, I'll cover for you- for all of you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Just make sure you all come back,” Hermione replied softly looking to the others in the room. 

Steve nodded leaving the tent as Peggy followed out behind him. Howard stood for a moment glancing at Hermione as she met his gaze. “I'll be back shortly,” Howard told her. “Either get some sleep or I would suggest working.” 

“I doubt I am going to be able to sleep,” Hermione gave a hollow laugh.

“Understandably,” Howard said walking out of the room.

Hermione sat watching the clock before accidently falling asleep.. Jumping awake when Colonel Phillips came charging into where they worked demanding to know where they were. Hermione lied quickly saying she didn't know and wanted to know just as much as he did. He watched her for a moment deciding if the girl was lying after a minute he had walked out leaving her in the room. Hermione let out a sigh of relief from the colonel not finding out the truth. 

Hermione prayed for anything to bring them back. Her thoughts were broken as the camp began running to the entrance. Hermione ran alongside Peggy as her eyes found her brother leading a crowd of soldiers behind him. Instantly, she was running to him throwing her arms around him.

“You’re an amazingly brave fool, Steve. Do you know that?” Hermione exclaimed half crying at the same time. Pulling back Hermione began swatting Steve in the chest as some of the men around them chuckled. “Have you lost your mind? You crazy fool.”

“You’re the one that said okay and,” Steve smiles glancing over his shoulder. “You’re going to insult me when I brought you a gift back,” her eyes followed his gaze as she spotted Bucky Barnes standing behind him.

“James,” She said instantly jumping into his arms, placing kisses on his lips and face. “Thank god you’re alive.”

“Had to come back for you didn't I,” James whispered pulling her into his arms. As if a light switched on her looked down at her with a frown. “What are you doing over here?”

“I-” Hermione’s words were cut off as James pulled her forward placing a kiss on her lips, that put her small pecks to shame. She looked up at him with dazed eyes as he simply smirked. Catcalls whistled out around them. Colonel Phillips spoke up breaking her dazed thoughts. 

“Miss Rogers, Mr. Stark and yourself have a lot of work to get started on.” 

Howard stood beside the colonel with a dark look on his face, throwing a quick glare at Bucky.

“Let's get to work boss,” Hermione asked already letting go of James go to work.

“No, not tonight,” Howard replied as his face softened. “Enjoy your night. I expect to see you in the morning, seven sharp. I will be working tonight, though.”

“I’ll be there early like always. Thank you, Howard.” Hermione said smiling widely, it was the kind of smile that could light up a room. 

Howard nodded walking away. He would never admit to anyone, he would do anything to see that smile on her face. He couldn’t understand why this girl had such an effect over him, but she did. The worst part, she loved another man. 

“Hermione, this is Peggy Carter,” Steve spoke catching her attention as Bucky's arms were back around Hermione's waist. “Peggy, this is my sister Hermione Rogers.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Hermione. Officially I mean, I’ve been so busy since you arrived never got a proper introduction.” Peggy smiled shaking Hermione’s hand.

“I understand,” Hermione laughed. “I hope Steve hasn’t told you anything too bad.”

“Of course not. Let these men go clean up and rest before tonight.” Peggy smiled pulling Hermione with her. “They aren’t going to want to just sit and rest.” 

“Talk later?” Hermione looked back to Bucky as she walked away with Peggy. She could hear the soldiers behind her cheering for her brother. 

Bucky watched Hermione walking away, taking a deep breath he stepped away from the crowd sitting down on the ground. Sitting there, he was just happy to be back around his people. It felt almost like home. The only thing truly bothering him at this moment was why was Hermione here working for Howard Stark? 

“Hey, we have to get cleaned up and report in,” Steve said walking over to Bucky. 

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky grumbled holding out a hand to Steve. 

“Also, if you’re not out there tonight my sister may have your head.” Steve chuckled pulling Bucky to his feet. 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “Look I want to ask-“ 

“Hermione’s only working for Stark. There’s nothing going on between them.” Steve assured his friend. already knowing what Bucky was going to ask. He could see a little relief in his friend but knew it still bothered him. 

“Actually, I was gonna ask what the hell happened to you?” Bucky asked laughing out loud walking side by side with his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Music: Always by Frank Sinatra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me getting another chapter up so soon.........I'm also unemployed until my salon can open back up. So I figured why not work on stories. <3

* * *

Hermione followed Peggy back to her tent, hearing the soldiers all around them celebrate for the time being. 

“I noticed your accent, England?”

“Yes, I was adopted by Steve’s mother. I was found alone in New York by our mother and she took me in and treated me the same as Steve. She was a saint, barely had enough money for her and Steve and still took me in.” Hermione explained. 

“That’s very kind of her,” Peggy stepped into her tent. “They never tried to find your parents?”

“They were killed,” Hermione answered softly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pressed.” 

“Don’t be, it was so long ago for me. It’s almost like it’s all a memory for me now.” Hermione replied as Hermione followed Peggy into the tent she was staying in.

“I’m truly sorry.” Peggy apologized again.

“Like I said it’s okay now.” Hermione smiled. “I guess we should get ready, shouldn’t we?”

Peggy nodded looking through her things, “I’m sure I have a dress somewhere in here.”

The pair arrived at the bar together, Hermione walking beside Peggy into the room where Steve and Bucky were sitting. The room went quiet when the two women stepped into the room. Peggy went over to Steve and spoke with him as Bucky came over to her.

“You look beautiful,” Bucky smiled at her.

“You don't look so bad yourself Sargent,” Hermione smiled back as her eyes watered up. She was so happy she wouldn't have given anything in the world for getting to see him again. “You clean up nice.”

“God, I have missed you,” Bucky said, pulling back slightly. He stepped closer placing his hands on each side of her face, before kissing her lips softly. 

“I have missed you too, James. So very much. She replied taking his hands in hers. Hermione heard a slow song playing. “Dance with me?”

“Of course,” He replied, leading her over to the dance floor, where a few other soldiers were dancing. Hermione placed one hand around him and the other in his hand. He pulled it close to his chest as the song played softly. She smiled hearing him hum along with the song. They swayed gently to the music, relishing seeing one another. She closed her eyes as he began softly singing the words in her ear.

“I'll be loving' you always. With a love, that's true always. When the things you've planned need a helpin' hand, I will understand always, always. Days may not be fair always. That's when I'll be there always. Not for just an hour, not for just a day. Not for just a year, but always.” He sang softly before adding. “I mean that ya know.”

She simply nodded against his chest not wanting to move away from him. The moment closed as the song ended and the next one began, causing some of the rowdier soldiers to begin singing along.

She laughed, “Walk with me?”

Bucky nodded leading her out of the bar to the street walking down to the small park at the end of the street.

“Hermione, not that I am not happy to see you but why are you over here? I mean I know you’re working for Stark?” He questioned sitting down on a park bench placing his arms around Hermione.

“Yes, I work for Howard,” Hermione answered, running her fingers over his arms. “I was going mad sitting at home, the worrying was starting to take a toll on me. Not including the bills were starting to get a little out of hand. Steve had asked Howard to check on me. He saw all of the books I have, we had a long discussion. I was able to keep up with everything he was talking about. He offered me a job.”

He didn't say anything for a moment. She knew he wasn’t happy about the idea but was biting his tongue on the matter. “As long as you're happy. I guess that's all that matters.”

“I actually am,” She said, threading her fingers through his.

“You know you could have written me,” He told her, she hummed in response. “The money. I would have given it to you, whatever you needed.”

“I know, but I wanted to handle it myself.” 

He tightened his arms around her, “So much like your brother.”

“Let’s not talk about all that. I am just enjoying my time with you. I couldn't ask for more than this.” She replied turn to look up at him as he kissed her forehead. “I wish this war was over. I need you both home.”

“When I come home; I am going to marry you,” He stated.

She froze slightly not expecting him to tell her that. Sitting up she turned and looked at him in amazement and confusion. “What did you just say?”

He smirked, “You heard me. I am not asking you right now but I am telling you; I'm going to make you my wife.”

She stood up still not believing the words that he spoke. “You’re serious?”

He stood up taking her in her arms and spun her around, “Of course, I am. I love you, Hermione. I always have but you were my best friend’s sister. Seeing everything I have seen makes you realize what you want and I want you. I’m not letting you go.”

“I love you too, James.” She placed her hand on his face running her thumb over his cheek. “Kiss me.”

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, pulling her as close to him as he could. Feeling the passion between them beginning to build and burn. Bucky could feel himself growing hard, pulling back he laid his forehead against hers. “We need to stop.” He whispered, clenching his jaw to control himself.

“What if I don’t want you too?” She whispered, causing his gaze to snap up meeting her lust filled eyes.

“I’m sorry. What?” He questioned as if he hadn’t heard her correctly. She kissed his lips again before trailing to his neck. Which did nothing for his train of thought. “Do you know what you’re asking of me?”

She paused, “Yes I do. I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else anyways.” 

He turned to place an arm around her shoulder, walking her down the street. 

“Where are we going?” She questioned, puzzled that He hadn’t said anything and just simply started walking down the street.

“I figure you wouldn’t want to finish that conversation in the park. There’s a bed and breakfast down a few streets.” He explained.

She could see the lights of the place coming into view. Bucky got a room for them and they walked up the stairs of the house into the bedroom, he locked the door pushing off his coat, tossing it on the dresser beside him. He walked over to Hermione who had moved to the window as he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

“If you changed your mind, I won’t be angry or anything like that.” He told her.

“I haven’t changed my mind.” She smiled. “I just…This is the first time I get you all to myself.”

“You will have plenty more of these,” He whispered in her ear. “I promise.”

She turned, kissing him on the lips as his hands slid up the back of her dress, unzipping the back and pulling it open. His fingers only trailing over her skin, as she shivered under his touch. Her hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it from his pants undoing the buttons. She pushed off of his shoulders, dropping to the floor. Her fingers glided over his chest trailing over his abs. He jumped slightly as her fingers hit the top of his pants. Her eyes met his in a questioning gaze.

“It tickled.” He chuckled.

“I’ll have to remember that,” 

“I'll only ask one more time, are you sure?” He asked, as his arms slid around her back. His fingers playing with the back of her dress.

“I am perfectly sure,” She assured him, feeling her dress come undone before it dropped to the floor in a pool of fabric. He picked her up off of the dress moving her to the edge of the bed.

“You're beautiful,” He said, placing her on her feet looking at her in only her knickers. Hermione flushed and tried to cover herself, but he gently grabbed her hands. “You never have to hide from me.”

Kissing her on the lips he silenced any thoughts she had at that moment. Letting his hands push away the straps from her shoulders, and undoing the clasp in the back with one hand.

Hermione tensed slightly. 

“Sorry, I’ve just never...” she tried, stumbling over her words. 

“I know.” he chuckled slightly watching a blush spread across her face. He picked her up, laying her down on the bed. “But there's nothing wrong with that.”

She moved to undo his pants, quickly removing them and tossing them on the floor. He moved back hovering over her, gliding his hand down the side of her body watching the chill bumps form on her skin. She turned his attention back to her, kissing him on the lips. Bucky groaned into the kiss the feel of her skin against his felt like heaven in the middle of hell. His fingertips ghosted over her breasts before trailing them slowly down her stomach, carefully inching his fingers between her legs. He could feel how wet she already was through her knickers.

“James,” She whispered, seeing his gaze meet hers. “You can take them off.” 

Doing as she said, he removed them before moving his fingers around her slick opening. He moved higher to tease her clit. The sounds she made were making him painfully hard. Slowly sliding in a single finger into Hermione's body he felt exactly how tight she was.

“If something isn’t okay tell me,” He instructed her. 

“Okay,” She whispered.

Moving his fingers in and out of her, he lowered his mouth to her breast and latched onto a nipple, licking and sucking. Hermione called out his name and began trembling as he added another finger.

“James,” 

“Don’t think, just feel," He spoke huskily, his eyes meeting hers. As the words left his mouth he felt her walls clamp down around his fingers. He smirked as a flush of red spread across her cheeks. Moving to cover her body with his body. 

He watched as her brown eyes opened seeking his eyes, a glazed-over look in them. “Want more?”

She nodded as she couldn’t form words.

He smirked, getting rid of the last of his clothing, brushing his lips against hers before kissing her soundly, moving one hand between them to position himself at her opening.

“It will hurt at first,” he warned, slowly pushing inside her. 

He stopped, feeling that he had hit her barrier. Placing another kiss to her lips, he pushed forward, swiftly tearing through it. Hermione let out a hiss of pain, digging her nails into his back. Her whole body was tensed around him. Bucky waited for her to relax and ever so slowly he could feel her relax. 

“Move, please.” Hermione finally whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

Bucky pulled back slowly before gently thrusting back into her. She let out a soft cry and arched her back, her fingers continuing to dig into his skin as she clamored for him to keep going. Gradually the pace and strength of his thrusts increased, She moaned in earnest, her curls becoming disheveled as her head thrashed against the bed. He drank in her moans, desperately trying to hold off his own release as her body gripped and pulsated around him. Torn between wanting to feel her coming apart again, as well as needing relief of his own, he continued thrusting into her, knowing that she was moments away from reaching her climax again.

Without warning, Hermione's moans turn to sharp gasps, rolling her hips against his and begging him to keep going. Her walls clamped down around him, he felt her walls pulsing around him triggering his. Pulling out of her his (Cum, come, seed, love liquid? Take your pick.) landed on her stomach. They didn’t move from one another breathing heavily. He placed a slow kiss on her lips before getting up to grab a towel, to clean them both up. He got back in the bed with her, pulling her into his arms. 

“I love you, James,” Her fingers playing with the hairs on his chest. 

“I love you too.” He replied kissing her head. “Go to sleep. I’ll make sure we are up in time to be back.” 

* * *

Hermione heard him calling her name, gently waking her up. Opening her eyes she looked up seeing Bucky already up and dressed, smiling down at her. 

“Come on sleepy head, you need to get dressed, we need to head back,” He told her. 

“Why are you already dressed?” She questioned sleepily.

“Because we would never get back to camp if I wouldn’t have gotten dressed first.” he chuckled, letting his hand run through her curls. She smiled at him before sitting up in bed pulling the sheet up over her chest, still feeling shy in front of him.

“I’ll let you have a minute.” He told her, standing up turning to look out through the curtains. 

Hermione stood, grabbing her clothing and walking to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she got dressed and stepped back into the room finding Bucky sitting on the bed waiting for her. She smiled just seeing him. He rose from the bed walking over to kiss her on the lips before leading her from the room and back to base. 

The base was mostly quiet for the moment as they got back. 

“I have to go, I need to go change and meet Howard.” She informed him. “And with Steve to go over everything he found.” 

“I know. I have to go too.” He replied, placing a last lingering kiss on her lips he turned walking away. 

“James,” She called out as a smile crossed her face. 

“Yeah?” He answered, glancing back at her. 

“Good luck telling my brother where you were last night,” She smirked slightly, watching his face drop in realization. 

He watched her walk away from him, “Damn it.” 

He just slept with Steve’s sister…Steve was going to kill him. Bucky moved across the camp walking, when Steve actually popped up in front of him. 

“Steve,” Bucky spoke up. 

“Hey Buck, Have you seen Hermione?” Steve questioned. 

“She should be working with Stark,” Bucky replied quickly. 

Steve gave him a knowing look, “Nothing you want to tell me?” 

“No,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “Nothing I need to tell you.” 

Steve continued to look at him for a moment before accepting his answer. “We have a mission soon,” Steve said simply as Bucky fell into step with him.

* * *

Howard and Hermione tested what Steve found at the Hydra base. Each person working with Howard was tasked to a piece of equipment found. Howard still oversaw everything, but the help was welcomed. The small blue orb set in a protective enclosure as Howard looked it over.

“Be careful, Howard,” Hermione commented from the table she was working at. “You have no clue what that thing can do.”

“Everything’s fine,” he assured her, not taking his eyes off his work. “I don't see what the fuss is about,” Howard spoke too soon as a spark shot out causing a blast in the room, sending the man and another scientist across the room. 

“Howard!” She exclaimed jumping up from her place at the table. Running to his side, she grabbed his arm.

“Write that down!” Howard spoke, trying to sit up. She helped him to his feet before getting him over to sit down in a chair. She quickly grabbed some water and brought it back over to him as the other scientist was helped by the others in the room.

“Are you alright?” She asked cautiously, handing him the water. Howard had been in a mood for the past few days; even with her. Normally he was never sharp with her.

“I’m fine,” He commented, laughing slightly as he took the glass from her hand and drained it.

“Are you sure? Because a small blue orb just sent you flying across the room.” She joked.

“Yeah, come with me. We have some equipment for your brother to try today,” he said. Placing the glass to the side, he stood, taking off his lab coat and fixing his hair.

“Are you sure you're alright to go?” She questioned, still slightly worried about him.

“I am fine Hermione. Trust me. That's not the first time I have sent myself across the room, nor will it be the last.” He laughed. “Thank you for your concern though.”

“Alright, I am glad to see you in a better mood,” She commented, as he frowned slightly meeting her eyes. “Have I done anything to make you angry at me Howard?”

“No, nothing for you to worry about. We are short on time, let's go.” He replied with a slightly tight smile. “I have some prototypes of the shield to show your brother today.” 

“Any of the vibranium?” She questioned glancing up at him. 

He simply nodded, his eyes looking to see if anyone had heard anything. 

* * *

“Okay, I took the liberty of coming up with some options,” Howard spoke, showing Steve the shields that lay across the table. Hermione cleared her throat, walking around the tables displaying many different versions of shields they had worked on.

“We.” Howard corrected himself with a smile.

“This one's fun she has been fitted with an electrical relay that allows you to-”

“What about this one?” Steve asked, interrupting as he grabbed a shield from the bottom shelf.

“No no no, that's just a prototype.”

“What's it made of?” He asked, ignoring what Howard was saying.

“Vibranium,” Hermione answered, not looking up until the silence from the men caught her attention. The two men stopped, just looking at her. Howard’s face held a slight worry while Steve looked slightly shocked. “What? I knew what it was. Do you think I would still be working with Howard if I didn’t?”

Howard smirked, “If I didn't know better. I would say you were trying to put me out of business.”

“Rogers Industries does have a ring to it,” Hermione returned his playful smirk.

“Funny.” Howard laughed. “Back to work, shall we?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

“The shield?” Steve inquired.

“It’s stronger than steel and a third of the weight. Completely vibration absorbent.” Howard explained.

“How come it's not a standard issue?” Steve questioned, as if this was obvious.

“That's the rarest metal on Earth. What you're holding there, that's all the United States has,” Howard explained, sharing a look with Hermione.

Steve said nothing as he caught the glance between Stark and Hermione.

“Are you quite finished, Mr. Stark? I am sure the captain has some unfinished business.” Peggy spoke as she made her way over to the trio. Hermione frowned, hearing the annoyed tone in her voice.

“What do you think?” Steve asked, looking so proud of his new shield.

Peggy said nothing, grabbing a pistol off the table and firing four shots at the shield before giving a sigh. 

“Yes, I think it works.”

Steve peeked from behind his shield, shocked Peggy had just fired a gun at him. Howard was hunched slightly behind the table shielding himself. Hermione sat beside him doing the same. Peggy walked away looking visibly angry. Both of the men looked shocked, causing Hermione to laugh, looking at her brother. 

“I can only wonder what you did wrong, brother. I would be glad you had that shield.”

“Yeah, me too,” Steve replied, pulling a piece of paper from his uniform. “I had some ideas for the uniform.” 

“Whatever you want pal,” Howard replied, taking the piece of paper from Steve, still stunned by Peggy’s actions.

“What did you actually do Steve?” Hermione questioned as Howard got called away from the pair. 

Steve frowned, scratching his head, “She might have seen someone kiss me.” 

Her eyes went wide with what he had said, “Oh, you’re on your own with that one.” 

Steve let a small smirk cross his face, “I’ll be sure to tell Bucky hello for you. Should I tell him anything else?” 

“Nope,” She replied, hoping back up on her stool and going back to work, before returning her brother’s smirk. “Nothing I can send through you anyways.” 

“And I'm leaving,” He commented quickly walking away. 

“Be safe!” She called out. 

“Always am,” 

* * *

Steve and Bucky stood on top of an icy cliff, waiting for Hydra’s train to come shooting by at any moment. 

“Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?” Bucky smirked slightly as the memory crossed his mind. 

“Yeah, and I threw up?” Steve frowned his eyes not to leave the tracks. 

“This isn't payback is it?” Bucky questioned. 

“Now why would I do that,” Steve asked with a grin. 

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky pulled his attention quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“I wanted to ask you something,” Bucky spoke, meeting Steve’s eyes standing at full height. 

“Okay, ask away,” Steve replied, slightly confused. 

“Whenever we get home, I want to make Hermione my wife,” Bucky stated with no falter in his voice. “I’m asking you if I can marry your sister Steve.” 

Steve grinned. “Are you asking for my blessing or my permission?”

“Both?” Bucky replied. 

“I wouldn’t trust my sister with anyone else.” Steve smiled. “You have my blessing, Bucky. You just need her to tell you yes.” 

“Thanks, Steve,” Bucky smiled. “It means a lot.”

“But Bucky, if you hurt my sister, I will hurt you.” Steve said seriously. 

“I’ll never hurt her,” Bucky replied. 

“Good,” Steve replied as they saw the train screaming into view. “Alright, Showtime.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Music: Dancing with your ghost by Sasha Solan

* * *

Hermione worked quietly, as she heard Howard called from what he was doing. She paid little attention to him leaving as it wasn't uncommon for him to be running in and out. Stretching, she stood, walking out of the tent, where she heard whispers Steve was back in camp. She made her way over to the place where she knew both Steve and Bucky would be. She smiled walking over, opening the door her eyes saw the Howling Commandos sitting at a table. They were strangely quiet, with a long look on their faces. The hairs on her skin raised up, while worry settled in her stomach. Looking over, she noted Steve and Bucky were missing from the group. 

“Hermione.” 

She turned, seeing Steve standing behind her. She noted his face was pale and his eyes were red. Howard walked over to her side quietly, not saying anything. “Where’s James?” Hermione questioned, her voice breaking. 

“Hermione, I’m sorry,” Steve said as she could hear the crackling of his voice. “I lost Bucky. It’s my fault. He fell from the hydra train. He’s gone.” 

“No, you're lying,” Hermione started crying, hot tears spilling over her cheeks. He grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. “You have to be wrong.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Steve repeated, holding her close again. “I’m so sorry.” 

Hermione sobbed into his chest that Bucky was gone. Her knees buckled, collapsing to the floor in grief. Steve was barely holding himself together but he needed to be strong for her. 

A soldier quietly stepped up, informing Steve he was needing to be seen by Colonel Philips.

“I’ll be there in just a moment,” Steve replied to the soldier, turning his gaze to Howard as the man stepped up, taking Hermione from Steve. 

“I’ll watch her till you return,” Howard said, placing an arm around her. The Howling Commandos wanted to say something to her except he stopped them, shaking his head, mouthing “Not now.” Sadly, they dropped their heads, letting the girl be. The only sound Hermione made walking with him was a random sniffle. Howard could see the tears still rolling down her face. 

Opening the door he took her inside, sitting her on his bed. She gave no response to what was happening around her; she just sat there. Grabbing a glass he poured her some whiskey, placing it in her hands. 

“Drink that, sweetheart,” Howard instructed her. “It’ll take the edge off.” He watched her place the glass to her lips, taking a drink. 

“Do you want some more?” He asked. 

She nodded as he took the glass, pouring her more whiskey. “I can’t feel anything Howard. None of this feels real to me.” 

He felt his heartbreak for his friend. He just didn’t know what to say or do at this moment. He had never been very good with crying women. 

“Lie down for a little while,” He told her. “Your brother is going to be gone a while. I'll make sure he sees you before he goes.” 

She nodded, laying down on Howard’s bed. Feeling the whiskey take over, she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Howard frowned, grabbing a blanket and covering her up, letting her rest. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He took a seat at the desk, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He simply sat there watching her sleep. 

Peggy stepped in a few hours later, seeing Hermione still sleeping. She gave a sad smile to Howard. “How is she?” Peggy asked coming over. 

“Right now? She’s okay, she's asleep.” Howard replied. “Awake… She’s a mess.” 

“She loved Barnes,” Peggy said sadly. 

“I know she did,” Howard replied, turning the glass around in his hand. “I know.”

<hr> 

Hermione woke the next morning with a painful headache. She looked over, seeing a glass of water and some headache medicine waiting for her. She rose from the bed leaving a note thanking Howard, before going to find Steve. Hermione found him standing outside dressed for the mission. 

“Steve,” Hermione called, getting his attention. 

He turned and walked over to her. “I was about to find you. I know Howard is going back to the states soon and you’ll be going with him. I wanted to see you before you left or I left out on this last mission,” Steve told her. 

“Make them all pay,” she said bitterly.

“Everyone of them will.” He hugged her. “I promise.” 

“I love you, Steve,”

“I love you too,” 

“Captain! Time to go!” 

“I have to go.” 

“I know. Please, just come back.” Hermione said, letting go of her brother. 

“I’ll try,” He replied honestly. “Stay with Howard.” 

“I will,” She promised, watching her brother walk away.

<hr>

Howard would normally have been working, waiting for news of the mission, but he couldn’t bring himself to work. Hermione had gone to use the restroom leaving him alone. The door opening drew Howard’s attention as Colonel Philips stepped in the room. 

“Where is Miss Rogers?” The Colonel asked seriously. 

“She is indisposed at the moment,” Stark replied. Then he noted Philips’s face as he rose from the chair. 

“Don’t tell me he’s gone too. She just lost Barnes.” 

“Sorry, Stark,” Phillips replied, just as Hermione stepped in the room. She froze seeing the colonel. “I’m sorry Miss Rogers. Steve died in action, he saved us all.”

“This was found with Barnes’ things. I believe it belongs to you.” Philips placed a box on the table. “I'm sorry for both of your losses.” 

She held onto the wall as Philips turned to leave the room. She felt Howard grab her before she hit the floor. Howard met her eyes, seeing nothing in them. That spark of life she had before was gone. She was catatonic. He couldn’t blame her. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Howard whispered, taking her up into his arms. “We’re going back to the states. You’ll always be taken care of by me. I’m here.” 

Hermione said nothing in reply to his words. 

<hr> 

Three months had passed and Hermione still felt numb to everything except Howard, who hadn't left her side. He had started worrying about her, she hadn't said anything over the past weeks. The Colonel handed Hermione both Bucky and Steve's things. She found a small diamond necklace in a gift box with her name on it from Bucky. She put it around her neck not taking it off for anything. She had searched his things looking for the necklace she had given him but it wasn’t there. She could only think it was still with him.

Howard had finally gotten her out of the house into the fresh air. They walked down the street to get something to eat, at least he had hoped she would eat. Placing his coat around her shoulders, he held her close to his side. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a car moving strangely slow behind him as it pulled to a stop. Four men jumped out of the car, attacking the pair of them. He tried fighting them off but they were too well prepared and had Howard taken down too fast. 

“Howard!” Hermione screamed as the men pulled her into the car. It was the first time she had spoken since they had returned to the states and she was screaming his name in fear. 

The last thing Howard remembered before someone knocked him out was Hermione struggling in the backseat of a strange car driving away.

<Hr>

Howard regretted that day for the rest of his life. He never found Steve or Hermione and it ate at him every day. He always wondered if maybe he had done something better, faster, or smarter; would it have helped at all?

Peggy finally realized Howard Stark’s secret: he truly had loved Hermione Rogers.

He could only pray that she hadn't been killed. He could only wonder what happened, as he spent one too many nights with a bottle of whiskey sitting in his office as “I’ll Never Smile Again” played through his office. The picture of him and her working never left his desk until he was finally married, but even then that picture was never far from him. It was one of the most precious items he kept.

He had a place that held all of Hermione’s possessions, even the odd piece of wood that had been found in her bag. It was locked away for safekeeping.

<hr> 

“Good morning Miss Rogers.”

Hermione groaned, glancing around the room as her vision swam. She saw a man in a white lab coat looking down at her with a smile. 

“Where am I?” Hermione questioned, trying to get up as she realized she was strapped to a chair. “Who are you?” 

“You’re safe... for now.” The man replied. 

Hermione pulled against the restraints, realizing she barely had any strength in her. “What did you do to me?”

“Something to keep you calm during the tests,” The man replied, producing a syringe and filling it from a small bottle. “Since the super-soldier serum worked so well for your brother, we thought we would try it out on the other Rogers.” 

“Tests?” Hermione questioned, as she saw two other men walking towards her. “The serum? No, stop!”

“Unfortunately, we can’t do that.” 

Hermione felt the first hand on her as she yelled, “Get away from me!” 

The lights shattered overhead, as the men near her were blasted across the room, slamming through the windows. Hermione’s magic had laid dormant for so long, that in response to her sheer panic it surged forward in full force, protecting her in her moment of fear. Unfortunately, it had just revealed her secret to whoever was holding her hostage. 

“Well, now that makes everything more interesting. My name is Doctor Arnim Zola.” The same man spoke again, looking at her in amazement. Turning back to a soldier he gave them an instruction. “Get me one of the harvested tesseract energy containers. Let’s see what it will do to her… I have a feeling it's going to be incredible. You are going to make a perfect companion to our Winter Soldier.” 

“You’re not going to do anything to me,” She growled. 

Zola replied, moving her side with a sinister smile, “What makes you think you have any say?” 

Hermione felt a sharp needle pierce the skin in her neck, she cried out as she also felt the sting of the needle being withdrawn. “What was that?” 

“A sedative, my prize, we are going to see what the tesseract energy will do…” Zola moved closer to her ear to whisper darkly, “to your magic. Shame you don’t have your wand.” 

Hermione’s eyes flickered in recognition. She hated herself for letting her guard slip. 

“That is what I thought.” Zola nodded, “I have only met one of you before. Grindelwald – something. Marvelous man.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened in fear, shaking her head as the sedative took over. 

“Oh yes, Miss Rogers. Welcome to Hydra.” Zola whispered as she blacked out. 


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Music:  
Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC  
Trapped by Levianth & Harley Bird

_ Hermione’s eye lit in fear, shaking her head as the sedative took over.  _

_ “Oh yes, Miss Rogers. Welcome to Hydra.” Zola whispered as she blacked out.  _

* * *

_ _

* * *

2014 New York City

“Sir I hate to interrupt, but there’s a jet in stealth mode coming into the landing zone of the tower,” Jarvis spoke, catching Tony’s attention from his food. 

Tony rose from his seat. Taking his shrimp lo mein, he made his way to the upper level. 

“Jarvis, keep a suit ready, pending who our uninvited guests are.” 

“Feeling brave today, sir?” Jarvis snarked. 

Tony rolled his eyes, continuing to eat. 

The landing bay doors slid open as the back of the jet was opening. Tony almost dropped his carton of noodles as his eyes met the gaze of a dead man. Phil Coulson stood on the jet’s ramp alongside Nick Fury. 

“Um... he’s supposed to be dead?” Tony commented, eating some more food as Coulson and Fury rolled a cryo freezer off the jet taking it inside without a word. “Sure, please come right on in, I’m not busy at all.” 

“Fantastic, we have something for you to work on.” Fury spoke, turning around to face Tony. 

“A popsicle?” Tony questioned, glancing at what he now realized was a cryo freezer. 

“It’s a cryo cell Stark,” Phil informed him. 

“The woman inside this cryo.” Fury explained, placing his hand on the tank, “Her name is Hermione Rogers. She was found this morning and we are keeping it quiet.”

“Rogers?” Tony frowned, sitting down his lo mein. “Cap has a-?” 

“Sister.” Phil filled in the blank. 

“Why are you bringing this to me?” Tony questioned. “I mean of all people?” 

“This is something we are keeping off the books.” Fury spoke up. “Which is why we are here.” 

Tony nodded, walking over to the tank. Looking down at the woman inside, she looked oddly familiar to him and he couldn’t place why. 

“Official report was she went missing after losing her brother and disappeared from her job at Stark Industries.” Coulson answered, filling in the blanks.

“She worked for my father?” Tony questioned. 

“She worked right at your father’s side.” Fury corrected. “Peggy Carter informed us that Hermione and Howard were best friends during the war.” 

Tony cocked his head, knowing there was more to the story than that. “And the classified part of that official report?”

“What was redacted from files. She had been taken hostage by Hydra. She worked very closely with your father during World War II.” Coulson explained, he had to give something to Stark since he had come all the way around the world. If he didn't, Stark would keep digging. 

"I remember her- or I remember a picture of her from my father's office," Tony replied, quickly looking back at the woman. He had found it one day when he wandered into his father's office and was plundering through his things. He had the picture in his hands when he had asked his father about the girl in the photograph. He remembered his father's face turning red and he yelled at him to stay out of his office. Later that night Tony had gotten out of bed, quietly walking down the hall. He peeked into his father's office seeing the man sitting there silently staring at the picture. He had always wondered who the woman in the picture was. Tony had asked his mother and she had simply explained that she had been a very good friend of his father, not going into further detail with him at such a young age.

“Let's bring her out.” Tony spoke up, wheeling her down to the lab next to the medical bay.

Tony worked meticulously with Jarvis watching everything while the cryo chamber thawed. As the light switched off, he lifted the lid.

“Jarvis, check her vitals and monitor them constantly." Tony directed. 

“Already running them. Sir, this is strange, her vitals are perfect. Looking further she appears to be in excellent health, but I am now getting strange readings from her. Like those of Loki’s staff.” 

“Tesseract energy?” Tony questioned, turning his gaze to Fury and Coulson. “Are you sure? I know it was on ice with Cap until my dad found it.”

“Yes,” Jarvis confirmed. "Of that I am sure."

“Only thing we can guess is Hydra had more harnessed tesseract energy than we thought,” Fury responded. 

“I need everything you know about her and if there was any information about where she was found.” Tony sighed.

Fury nodded, handing over a file filled with paperwork. 

“How long has she been missing?”

“1945,” Coulson replied.

“So seventy some odd years on ice,” Tony spoke to himself. “Mini Cap-sicle.” 

“We needed to place her somewhere safe.” 

“And safe is somehow here with me?” Tony questioned their sanity.

“Coulson will check back in if needed,” Fury told him. “I am sure you have it from here.” 

“Okay,” Tony replied, as the woman's eyes opened she met his own in confusion. 

“Howard?” She questioned. “How did you find me?” Her eyes fluttered shut again.

Shocked that she had called him by his father's name, Tony said, “We need to get her into the medical bay.” 

Tony scooped her up in his arms taking her into the medical bay, with a stretcher on board. 

“I have a doctor coming up now,” Coulson said, watching closely. 

Tony nodded, turning on the machines in the room. “Jarvis, all attention on her again.” 

“Already ahead of you sir, all vitals are still normal,” Jarvis responded. He began running more thorough tests than he could from where she had been. “She is seemingly fine; just sleeping. I think it will be a while before she wakes.”

“How, after being frozen this long, could she be fine?” Tony asked as the monitor was reading her heart rate and vitals on the screen. “She cannot be perfectly fine.” 

"I am not sure-" Coulson replied, pausing as he listened to his earpiece. He frowned for a moment before continuing. "But I am needed elsewhere. Also, Stark I was never here.”

“Sure thing!” Tony replied as Coulson left. A doctor came in, checking her over and only confirming what Jarvis had already verified. The doctor simply set her up on all the intravenous medicine and fluids she needed, while taking blood samples. 

“Whatever they have done sir has corrupted her genetic coding,” Jarvis said, sounding slightly worried. "Like she is-." 

“Enhanced?” Tony asked, walking around a table with all of the paperwork from Hydra spread across it. He read the notes on how she had been hit with dangerous amounts of Tesseract energy. How she was still alive after enduring that was a fact that he was baffled by.

“I think whatever they tested on her worked. Pulses of energy from the tesseract power they harvested when Hydra had it during World War II; they did something to her with that. What it did though is an entirely different question.”

“I guess we will find out when she wakes,” Tony murmured. 

“Sir, her lab results are also showing heavy amounts of a mutated super-soldier serum in her blood.” 

“What the hell did they do to her?” Tony whispered.

* * *

A week and a half had passed, and she had done nothing but sleep. Doctors stopped in, keeping medicine and fluids going. Tony had been working down on the floor with Bruce Banner on the Iron Legion until Jarvis stopped Tony’s work. The AI spoke in his earpiece keeping Hermione Rogers’ presence quiet with Bruce there. While Bruce would know later, for the time being, discretion was best. 

“Sir, she is waking up.” 

Tony paused, laying his tools down and leaving the lab to go to the medical bay. He quietly opened the door to where her bed was and he stepped inside, seeing she was stirring. 

Her eyes opened, looking around. He watched her sit up until her head turned, looking dead at him.

“Who are you?” 

“My name is Tony,” Tony answered cautiously. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine.” Hermione frowned, glancing around the room; she placed her hands on the side of her head as if her head was pounding from a migraine. “What year is it?” 

“Uh-” Tony for once was at a loss for words. How do you tell someone that seventy-some years have passed? Her entire way of life was gone. 

“Just tell me.” Hermione looked up, meeting his eyes. The simple look of defeat set in them. “I can tell I am not in the right year.”

“2013,” Tony answered, not saying anything after that. He truly didn't know what to say so he had to be sensitive to the situation. Why in the hell did Coulson and Fury leave him with this responsibility? He was the last man to be sensitive to anything. He quickly decided maybe the silence was best....at least from him. 

Her head fell into her hands again, she was rocking back and forth slightly. “It's been so long but-” She went quiet. 

“But what?” 

"I can only remember small flashes of things, but nothing more than that," Hermione said, glancing up to Tony. "My brother is gone and so is James. I-" Hermione went silent, suddenly slumping over on the bed. 

“I believe the shock has caused her to pass out, possibly from an anxiety attack,” Jarvis spoke into Tony’s earpiece, not wanting to startle the already panicking woman. “I'm releasing a small dose of a sedative. It will keep her asleep for a few hours.” 

“Alright.” Tony nodded, going over to her and adjusting her back into the bed, covering her back up. He walked out, closing the door and going back to his lab to work. 

“Wanna tell me what that's about?” Bruce asked as Tony stepped back in the lab. 

Tony sighed, looking over to Bruce. "I can’t give you every detail but the woman in the medical bay- is Cap’s sister."

“Sister?” Bruce repeated, surprised by the information Tony had just given him. “Are you gonna try to contact him and tell him?” 

“I’ve tried,” Tony replied, sounding annoyed. “I can’t reach him. Hopefully, he’ll make contact soon.”

* * *

Hermione woke later seeing it was night time out but unsure of the exact time. Turning over in bed, she could see the city. Nothing of it looked familiar, nothing felt normal to what she was used to. Then again, after jumping time for a second time what was truly normal to her anymore? What had happened to her? Hermione heard a door open. Glancing back, she found the man from earlier behind her. 

“I apologize for earlier,” she said.

“You don't have to,” Tony replied. He walked over to her slowly, as if approaching a frightened animal. “Mind if I sit?” 

“Sure.” 

Tony just sat with her for a while, neither of them speaking. If she did anything he wanted it to be in her own time, not because he said or did anything. For the moment, he was glad Bruce had gone to bed over an hour ago. 

“I am sorry, but what is your name again?” She asked, looking over at him. "I have just been sitting here with you and I don't even know your name." 

“Tony.” He answered, trying to avoid his last name. 

“What's your last name?” 

“Stark,” he answered reluctantly, “Tony Stark.”

“You're Howard's son,” she stated, not having to even ask. He looked just like Howard. 

“Yeah.”

“Howard was my best friend.” She turned to Tony. “He’s gone isn't he?” 

“He's been gone for a while,” Tony confirmed her thoughts. 

“Is there anything you remember, Hermione?” Tony asked cautiously, hoping she wouldn't pass out again. 

“There are some memories, but they’re very muddled and foggy. I remember My life, Steve, James, Howard, and it goes foggy after I was taken by Hydra,” Hermione replied, glancing around the room again. “I don't understand how I am not freaking out over all of this right now.” 

In all honesty she should be freaking out. First, the accident at Hogwarts sent her back to the past into World War II, and now because of Hydra she was closer to the future she had known before the time travel. Just running that thought through her mind, made her head start to hurt. 

“It may not have fully hit you yet, or it's something Hydra did to you,” Tony replied. “Anything you want to know?” 

She shook her head quickly. She wasn’t sure she wanted answers to her questions, at least not at the moment. 

“This might be an odd request but… could I have a bath?” Hermione asked tentatively.

“I have had weirder requests,” Tony replied, helping her off of the table getting her on her feet. “But yeah, let me help you. Doctor said it may take a while for you to get back to normal.” 

Hermione groaned slightly, holding on tightly to his arms. Tony walked her to the bathroom, telling Jarvis to turn on the shower. He felt her slip slightly, and instinctively tightened his arms around her, making sure she didn't fall. As her whiskey brown eyes looked up at him, he froze slightly as her gaze pinned him in place. Tony coughed awkwardly, breaking whatever spell she had him under. 

“If you need anything, just ask Jarvis,” Tony told her. 

“Jarvis?” Hermione questioned. 

“Intelligence system. He runs the entire house. Just say Jarvis and he’ll answer. I am going to give you your privacy. If you need me, just ask Jarvis to get me. All you have to do is talk, he is the eyes and ears of the house,” Tony said as he walked backwards out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

“Thank you,” Hermione replied softly, undressing and stepping into the shower. The warm water that touched her skin was the perfect temperature. Grabbing what she needed, she began washing away the years from her body. She detangled her hair carefully, and by the time she was done, it nearly reached her waist. 

Memories played in Hermione's head, everything of Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. She wondered what had become of them. Maybe she could find out, but the thought of something happening to them broke her heart. Even after all this time, they had still been her friends. The other memories though were harder to deal with. Steve and her before the war, perfectly happy as brother and sister. Working side by side with Howard on his many projects and some of his insanity. He had truly been her best friend, but she knew deep down her brother had been right, Howard did have feelings for her. She had loved him, just not like that. James. Remembering his name, she felt like her chest might collapse. He had asked Steve if he could marry her. Everything was supposed to be perfect and it wasn't; now she would never see any of them again. She had to go on without them. Sliding down to the floor she sat there crying under the running water. Why couldn’t she remember anything from the day she had been taken with Howard till now?

“Sir?” Jarvis spoke, pulling Tony from his thoughts.

"Is she alright?" 

“Yes, she is just crying,” Jarvis informed him. 

“She’ll be in there a while,” Tony said, sliding to his computer and typing in her name. He watched files, news articles, and pictures appear, along with Stark Industries archives. The news articles pulled up from her work with his father; right down to her disappearance. Tony read the papers, but not much was published about her since it happened right after her brother went missing. Captain America took up most of the paper along with the war. 

Pushing those out of the way, Tony opened the Stark Industries files. 

More pictures were sitting in the file of her and Howard. One stuck out to Tony. His father was actually laughing with this woman, not having a care in the world. Tony closed the picture; the man he knew was cold and unloving. This woman was lucky to know a different man. Sliding the pictures from the screen he noticed financials had still been paid to her over the seventy plus years she had been missing. Tony ran the numbers in his head, adding the growing interest over time. There was an account sitting in the Bank of New York with nearly six million dollars in it, with her name on it. 

“Jarvis, how has she still been being paid after all these years?” Tony asked. 

“Your father refused to have her removed from the payroll. I think, sir, he believed she would be found.” Jarvis replied, giving Tony his opinion. 

“Well, she will certainly be taken care of,” Tony murmured to himself, closing down his computer and grabbing his drink. “My father saw to that. Least he cared about someone." 

* * *

Hermione raised her haunted eyes, looking into the mirror. “How do I live in this world? Everything is so different.” 

She had lived in two different time periods. And now a third? She gave a hollow laugh. She didn’t understand how she wasn’t going mad. Now the questions of what happened to her friends from Hogwarts? Living two different lives was mind boggling, but now she was about to have to start all over again... starting a new life, again. 

Hermione took the clothing left for her, pulling on the items. She tightened the pants, leaving the bathroom. She felt stronger even after just having a shower. Walking quietly down the hall, she found Tony lounging in the living room, several brown paper bags sitting on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Hi,” Hermione spoke, drawing his attention to her. 

“Hey, something to drink?” 

“Yes, thank you," Hermione replied shyly. 

"Yeah, I figured that, so I had some food and drinks delivered. There are about five light soups here. I didn't know what you would like or want. So I ordered all the light soups they had," Tony said. She took a seat on the couch tucking her feet under her. Tony got her food, sitting it down on the coffee table in front of her. "I am sure you don't want to go to sleep with unanswered questions.”

“Why are you helping me?” Hermione asked bluntly. Leaning forward she took the small bowl of soup in her hands, eating a small spoonful. She flinched slightly from how hot it was. 

“SHIELD brought you to me. They wanted to keep your discovery quiet,” Tony hinted at her, as he turned to get one of the other soups from the table. “Also, you’re Captain America’s sister.”

“My brother died in the war. I remember that very clearly,” Hermione replied, moving the spoon through the soup, helping it cool down. 

Tony frowned, turning back to her, his look was one of shock. “Hermione, he was found. Your brother is alive and very self-righteous as always.” 

“He’s alive? He was found?” Hermione asked breathily. She had truly believed him to be dead after his plane went down. “Do you know where he is?” 

“No, not right now I don't, but I will find him and get him here as soon as I can,” Tony assured her. “I think he is out on a mission right now.”

“Mission? There's another war?” Hermione asked, slightly confused. 

“No there isn't, not exactly," Tony answered. "He likes the military. I guess having someone tell him what to do makes him happy.” 

“True.” Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. "He always wanted to be in the army, fighting the good fight. His words, not mine." 

"Sounds like something he would say," Tony agreed with a slight chuckle, letting his head rest back on the couch. “Oh, I checked some records for you in Stark Industries. My father never stopped paying money into your account.” 

Hermione’s jaw dropped slightly hearing this information. “What in the world is sitting in there by now?” 

“About six million dollars,” Tony informed her, his head lulled to the side, his gaze meeting hers. “Your checks collected over time along with interest. You're a wealthy woman.” 

“Here I was worried about that,” Hermione muttered sarcastically. 

“Well you have nothing to be worried about,” Tony stated. “Unless you blow all of your money.”

“I don’t see that happening.” Hermione shook her head. “Could I ask you something?”

“Sure, I might have an answer.” 

“How did Howard die?” She asked softly. 

“Car crash. He and my mother both died,” He replied, glancing away about the uneasy topic. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

He shook his head, “You’re fine. You won’t know the answers to your questions unless you ask, and I am the only person sitting here. So, ask away.” 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony said. “I’m going to try and contact Steve again and get him back here for you.” 

“I would be unbelievably happy to see him.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Music: Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith  
Hold me while you wait by Lewis Capaldi

* * *

Tony gave a sigh as the screen still showed no response from Steve. With the fall of SHIELD, he was growing concerned that Steve still hadn't checked in with anyone. That left Hermione with Tony, not that Tony minded, but seeing the worry hitting her more as each day passed bothered him. He glanced up, seeing her outside on the balcony watching the city. 

Hermione didn't know much about this man, but she felt at ease with him for some reason. Maybe because he did remind her of Howard. Tony truly had been nothing but kind to her, while being playfully sarcastic. The thought of leaving this tower honestly scared her, it had become a safe haven for her. 

Time. 

It was trying to destroy her sanity. 

New felt old and old felt familiar. Nothing made sense to her. 

After she would see Steve again, should she stay with him? Should she go and find out what happened to the wizarding world? How could she just appear again after—if it was normal time—twenty years? She shook her head. 

The question continually screamed in her mind, where did she fit now?

“Hermione,” Tony spoke, catching her attention. 

She jumped, looking back to him. “Hey, Tony.” 

“Everything okay?” He questioned. 

“Still just need time.” Hermione replied, rubbing her hands together. “My thoughts are…” 

“Wreaking havoc?” He supplied. 

“That's one way to put it.”

“Anyways,” Tony clapped his hands together. “I called in a favor. I have a person at the bank that has set everything up for you under a new account.” 

“Thank you, Tony. You have been so unbelievably kind to me.”

He gave a slight smile as he spoke, “You're welcome. If you do need to talk...” 

“Honestly, I'm trying to keep it all together. I have moments nothing is okay, but,” Hermione sighed moving back inside the tower. Tony followed behind her, listening while she spoke. “I’m not sleeping because every time I do, I— I dream about being back at Hydra or I dream I am back home exactly where I am supposed to be and everything is perfect," Hermione paused for a moment taking a shaky breath. "Then I wake up. I don't know whether to be relieved or heartbroken.” 

“I understand about the dreams,” Tony replied with a strange look sitting in his eyes. 

“Reliving the worst moments in our dreams,” Hermione shrugged before changing the subject, the darkness growing in conversation was something both needed to avoid. “I grew up here, you know. Not in Manhattan but Brooklyn. The city now compared to then, well there’s no comparison. It’s different, at least from up here.” 

“Let’s get out of here,” Tony blurted as Hermione looked at him like he had lost his mind. 

“And do what?” Hermione asked, not liking the idea of leaving. 

“I don't know, we can just drive. You can see the city now and have a change of scenery,” Tony suggested, jumping up and grabbing his keys and jacket before stopping, looking back at Hermione. “If you're okay with that.” 

“Yeah.” Hermione nodded giving him a smile. “I'm scared but, I think I need to.”

Nearly two hours later Hermione and Tony sat on the hood of his Audi R8 eating a cheeseburger from an all-night diner, watching the waves roll in from the ocean. 

“You know, this is really good.” Hermione laughed, drinking her soda and glancing over at Tony. 

“Nothing better than a cheeseburger,” Tony added, glancing around before meeting her whiskey brown eyes. He couldn't help but notice how they shined with the stars reflecting in them. “Honestly, I don't know how you're not in a corner losing your mind.” 

“That would be easier. I just figured I should make the most of the life I have now. I could not have one at all, ya know? I am also not one to cry about everything that happens to me. I have never been,” Hermione replied. “I know I lost people I love but they wouldn't want me to sit here and waste the rest of this gift I have been given. At least I have Steve; whenever he comes back. Which I really hope is soon.” 

Tony continued to look at her in shock before quickly looking away. He honestly would have been a mess. She was handling it better than any person could; almost too well. 

“Tony?” Hermione spoke, grabbing his attention once again.

“Yeah?” 

“Could we head back? I am honestly a little tired,” Hermione said as she yawned.

“Well, aren't you a party animal,” Tony replied with a laugh. 

“Got that right,” Hermione said, sliding down off the hood. Hermione grabbed the side of the car holding on to it. Tony quickly got off his hood grabbing her to hold her steady. “I’m okay, Tony.”

“I see that, but let's get you in the car before you fall down,” Tony suggested moving her to the door. "It's still going to take a while before you fully get your strength back."

Hermione nodded, getting into the car. 

Tony drove them home, and as Hermione began to get quiet, he could see her lost in her thoughts or possibly memories. He didn't know why he was attached to helping this girl, no matter if she was Steve’s sister or not; but he could see the depression masked behind her smile. He knew because he did it so many times after Pepper left him, but what she was going through wasn't even on the same scale. 

“So, tell me what the thirties and forties were like,” Tony asked, glancing over at her.

“Good thing we have a long ride back,” Hermione smiled at him.

That smile was starting to grow on him.

<hr> 

“Why hasn't he come back yet?” Hermione asked with a panicked expression, the fear evident on her face.

“I am not sure. I have been trying to find him, and I haven’t been able to," Tony said. Noting the items in the room beginning to shake, he took a cautious step forward. "I need you to calm down Hermione.”

“No!” Hermione exclaimed as a burst of magic shot from her hands, hitting Tony and sending him across the room. "Tony!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, running up the stairs to him. Luckily, he landed on the upstairs couch.

“Tony, are you alright? I am so sorry. I am so sorry, I don't know what happened. Was that me?” Hermione looked down at the palms of her shaking hands as energy seemed to flow over her skin. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid question.”

“It’s alright, but yeah that was you. We have to find out what is happening to you,” Tony spoke. Sliding off the couch, he kneeled in front of her, looking down at her hands. 

“Tony, I’m scared,” Hermione admitted. “I can’t remember everything they did to me. I have been dreaming about it, of course, but I can't tell my dreams from reality.” 

“We’ll figure it out, okay?” Tony told her, taking her hand in his, watching the energy fade away. “I know this has something to do with Hydra, the serum, and the tesseract. Let's go down to the lab.” 

“Okay,” Hermione replied as Tony stood, helping her to her feet. 

“Least I wasn't thrown out of the window this time,” Tony chuckled. 

“You were thrown out of a window?” Hermione asked in shock. 

“Yeah, it was a heck of a rush. I advise against trying it, though,” Tony told her as they made their way to the lab. Tony had Hermione sitting in a chair, as he started talking to Jarvis. 

“Did you happen to catch that on surveillance Jarvis?” 

“Yes, sir. Shall I play it?”

“Yep,” Tony replied, popping a blueberry in his mouth. She smirked; Tony always had food to snack on somewhere. The footage played as they both watched the power she sent out sending him to the next floor. She grimaced as she watched it. 

“Sir, I am thinking tesseract-like energy somehow warped Ms. Rogers’ genetic code and enhanced this underlying strand of DNA. It is powerful sir, even now by just what I am reading of her. When that happened, the readings were high. If I am correct, and I normally am, there is even more power than that.” 

"Jarvis, this needs to remain secret,” Tony replied before looking back over to her. “I think it would be best if you don't share this with anyone.” 

“From everyone, sir?” Jarvis questioned. 

“Yes,” Tony frowned. “Is there anything you need to tell me?” 

“Tony you’re going to think I am crazy,” Hermione said, looking down at her hands.

Tony paused for a moment before he spoke. 

“After everything I have seen? Also you're about a hundred years old and look like you’re in your early twenties. Try me, but don’t lie to me.” 

“Tony, I was born in 1979.” Hermione admitted, and the words escaped her mouth like a broken damn. “There is—or was— a whole world, a hidden community if you will, that— I’m a witch. I was born this way.” She blurted out. 

Tony said nothing so Hermione continued talking. 

“I honestly don’t know how I ended up in 1936. I was adopted by Mrs. Rogers, Steve's mom. I’m actually from England which I am sure you have figured out just from my voice. Now Hydra froze me and I am in a different time, again. I have to once again just adjust, and... oh god you must think I am insane.”

Tony blinked for a moment, “Like I said, I’ve seen too much not to believe you. I have a feeling if you're anything like your brother you wouldn’t lie about that. You both have a thing for the rules, so no lying.” 

“So, you believe me?” Hermione asked cautiously. 

“Surprisingly, yes I do.” Tony told her. “You were born this way, correct?” 

Hermione nodded. 

“That could explain the underlying readings I am getting from Miss Rogers,” Jarvis spoke up.

“So, what if the tesseract experiments they were doing to you, warped that part of your DNA?” Tony questioned, sitting a bag on the table next to Hermione. “These are some of your things my dad had. I found the place he had kept them. Look through here for a moment. I am going to keep thinking.” 

Hermione looked into the bag and the first item inside was her wand. “Tony?”

She glanced up seeing him lost in thought, so she waved her wand. Frowning when nothing happened, she noticed there was no connection to it anymore. 

“Tony.” 

Tony turned his gaze to her.

“I am going to have to agree with your theory,” Hermione said waving the wand. “This isn’t responding to me.” 

“Tell me that’s not a wand, Glenda?” Tony smirked. 

“Not anymore,” Hermione replied, tossing it in the bag. It felt like just another loss to go along with the rest. “Don’t call me Glenda.” 

Tony smirked, walking over to her. “Whatever you say.” 

“Has anyone ever told you, you aren’t funny?” Hermione questioned.

“Your brother did.” Tony shrugged. “Personally, I think I am hilarious.”

“I'm glad you have such a high standard for yourself,” Hermione retorted, surprising Tony with how fast she was with a comeback. “This happened while I was upset. I want to control it, Tony. I don’t know what Hydra has done to me or what its done to my magic. I don't want to hurt anyone.” 

“We can work together. I will help you,” Tony told her. “And I say, this will need to stay between us.”

“Good, I don't think I want anyone to know about this except you.” Hermione met Tony's eyes. 

“How about I show you something?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, I need something to take my mind off of this,” Hermione agreed, standing up. She didn't know what compelled her to take his hand in hers, but she did. Tony didn't let go, he just glanced at her hand before leading her down to his workshop. 

Hermione walked beside him, secretly loving having her hand in his. She didn't understand this force that pulled her to him. “I’m sorry about hurting you, Tony.” 

Tony laughed looking down at her. “You didn't hurt me, trust me. I have taken harder hits than that.” 

“What do you mean?” Hermione frowned. 

"That's what I am about to show you,” Tony replied as the doors slid open. The lights illuminated the room, which was full of his suits of armor. 

Most women would have gushed over seeing this room, going on and on about how amazing it was, but Tony watched Hermione walk around the room silently looking over everything. She paused, looking across the room to him. “What is all of this Tony?” 

“I work alongside your brother,” Tony shrugged, walking over to her, sliding his hands into his pockets as he spoke. “We save the world when it needs saving, and I do that using these.” 

He watched a smirk cross her face. 

“What do they call you?”

Confused, Tony asked, “What?” 

“Well, Steve was called Captain America. What do they call you?” 

“Iron Man,” Tony answered.

"I would say it's fitting." Hermione chuckled. “But Tony, how will this help me?” 

“This is how I will be able to handle anything coming at me from you,” Tony replied. 

* * *

Tony came out of his suit, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off his face. He watched Hermione’s smile widen; she had figured out how to control her powers in such a short time. Though how much strength she had behind the force, was another story entirely. 

“I am doing better,” Hermione said, walking over to him and sitting down beside him. She took his bottle of water out of his hand, taking a sip from it. 

“I guess magic—power, I am gonna say powers— this is your thing,” Tony replied, taking his water back from her. 

“Alright, powers.” 

Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes at him. She nudged him with her shoulder. “Thank you, Tony. I know I have been saying that so much but...” 

“But?” Tony asked, looking intently at her. 

“I feel safe with you.” Hermione shrugged. “I trust you.” 

“Horrible decision.” Tony quipped. 

“I just mean I haven't had that since before Hydra. Every solid person in my life was ripped away from me. My parents, Steve, Howard, and James. When I woke, you were there and have continued to be, even in this short time, and you didn't have to be. Not to mention, you didn’t have me locked in an asylum for what I told you.” 

“It isn’t because I remind you of my dad is it?” Tony asked, frowning slightly. 

Hermione laughed, “You have some of his qualities in you, but not everything. You know, you are a lot different then I would have thought you would have been.” 

“Devilishly attractive and suave?” 

Hermione raised a questioning brow at his words.

“I was going to say, by what I have been reading and seeing, I thought you would have been the playboy type.”

“I was.” Tony said quietly. 

“What changed?” Hermione asked. 

“I cared a lot for someone and then she just left. She couldn't handle the changes.” Tony replied. 

“After New York?” Hermione asked softly. She had read about the battle of New York and understood why Tony handled what she told him so well. It shocked her she told him but she had never told Steve. 

Tony nodded. 

“Some people who haven't been through something like that can't handle it because it isn't something they can understand. I know that's horrible advice but—” 

“It’s the truth,” Tony replied, looking at her. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Hermione said, placing her hand on the side of his face. “You will find someone. They will be your light in the darkness.” She ran her nails through his hair, not being able to stop herself. 

“Goodnight Tony,” Hermione whispered, leaving him to his thoughts; that were consumed by her. 

“Goodnight.” Tony had replied but the door had already shut. 

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He stood, walking down to his workshop; he knew with his thoughts that it would be a long night. 

Tony had certainly been right about the long night, he finally stopped building around three thirty in the morning. He moved silently down the hall, and as he passed Hermione's room he could hear crying through her door. He paused for a moment, debating himself if he should go in. His decision was made when he heard the words “no, please stop.” Tony slung the door open, ready to call his suit, when he saw her sleeping in the bed. The covers were tossed on the floor, the bed was in disarray. Moving closer, he could see the tears streaming down her face in her sleep. 

"Not again, please stop," She cried out as the room around her began shaking. “It burns.”

Tony lunged forward, trying to wake her out of her night terror. "Hermione, wake up!" Tony yelled, trying to wake her. She began pushing and shoving away from him, fighting in her sleep.

"Hermione, it’s Tony, wake up!" He yelled louder, causing her eyes to snap open. 

"Tony?" Hermione whispered in a panic, the fear clear in her eyes. 

"Yes, who else would it be—" His words stopped as she threw her arms around his neck, not letting go. Normally Tony wouldn't have stayed there, but he noticed how badly she was shaking. He couldn't let her go. 

“Hydra." She whispered into his neck. "I couldn't wake up." 

"I noticed." Tony replied, sighing internally. He wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. Seeing the grip she had on his shirt, he wasn’t going anywhere either. 

He couldn't help but to keep seeing similarities between them. This was one he wasn't expecting, the dreams being this bad. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I am trying to get the next one ready as fast as possible.

* * *

“Hey, Tony?” Hermione called, knowing Tony was in the room behind the bifold, as she changed for the party he was dragging her to. She could hear him flipping through the pages of whatever he was looking at. 

“Yeah.” 

“About the other night,” Hermione began, hearing the pages stop turning. 

“What about it?” Tony questioned. 

“Thank you,” Hermione replied. 

“I understand,” Tony replied simply. “You have nothing to thank me for.” 

Hermione half smiled, not bringing what happened back up. Grabbing the black dress hanging in front of her, she pulled it on, zipping it up the side. Clasping the dress around her neck, she ran her hands down her sides. She wasn't used to dresses like these anymore. She remembered them of course, but living in the thirties and forties certainly changed things. 

“Are you sure about this?” Hermione asked looking in the mirror. The bi-fold blocked Tony's view of her as she finished dressing. “This isn’t me.” 

“Well, you can't go out dressed in something from the forties, you might stick out a little,” Tony smirked, earning him a sharp glare from Hermione as she peeked out from behind the bi-fold. 

“Your sarcasm is in full force tonight.” Hermione laughed, disappearing from his view again. 

“Sarcasm?” Tony questioned. “I thought I was flirting?” 

“That’s what you call flirting?” Hermione asked, finally stepping out into Tony’s view. She couldn't help but fidget under his gaze, which had locked on to her. “I know. I look weird.” 

Tony stood, walking over to her. “Weird isn't the word I would use.” 

Hermione had spent the day in a salon changing her look so that she blended in more to the time she now lived in. When she had gotten back, Tony hadn't been there. He had not seen her until now. Her hair had been cut, it now rested below her shoulders and had been blown out smoothly. The salon did everything to get her ready for tonight. 

“Let's go, I wouldn't want to be late,” Tony spoke, clearing his throat. 

Hermione frowned, "Tony, We're already late." 

"Would you look at that?" Tony replied playfully. 

“This party is for you anyways,” Hermione reminded him, making him pause and turn back. 

“Since it’s for me no one will be mad that we’re late.” Tony shrugged, putting an arm around her waist as they walked to the door. 

* * *

Hermione stood in the party with Tony as people practically worshiped the ground he walked on. The women tried to pull his attention to them. It made Hermione slightly sick watching how they threw themselves at him. She knew Tony was working as well at this party, so she didn't remain glued to his side at all times, but he was always in view. 

“So, this is pretty lame?” 

Hermione looked over seeing a man about her age, well physical age anyways. He was well dressed but cocky, and had far too much cologne on. She was hating the way his eyes rolled over her body. 

“No, not really," Hermione replied, finishing off her drink. "I am having a blast.”

“I can see that. Let me get you another drink?” He asked, trying to take the empty glass out of her hand. 

“I’m fine, thank you. I don't need another drink,” Hermione replied, backing away from him slightly. 

“Hey, what do you say we get out of here?” He asked, giving her a cheesy smile and running a finger down her arm.

“You're joking, right? Does that actually work on women?” Hermione asked with disgust as she pulled away from his touch. 

The man shrugged, “It could be fun.” 

“Look I am-” 

“Here with another man,” Tony interjected, handing Hermione a new glass of champagne with a smile. Taking the glass, she felt his arm slide around her waist. Between that and watching the color drain from the other man's face, Hermione couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. “Me. She’s here with me.”

“M- M- Mr. Stark.” The man stammered over his words. “I didn't know- I’m just gonna go now.” 

"You do that." Tony glared at the man. 

“Thank you.” Hermione chuckled, watching the sleazy guy leave, quickly shuffling through the crowd. 

“Not a problem. I got caught up in an extremely boring conversation.” 

“I wasn't enjoying being hit on.” Hermione grimaced slightly, setting down her glass. 

“Me either,” Tony quipped with a smirk.

Hermione laughed, rubbing her hands together. She perked up hearing the music that had started to play. She smiled at Tony. "I love this song." 

"Sinatra?" 

"Not this version, this one is sung by Peggy Lee," Hermione corrected.

"Sinatra also sang it," Tony replied. 

“I love Sinatra. I'll have to hear it." Hermione grinned. 

"Dance with me?" Tony asked as he took her hand, leading her to the floor and pulling her into his arms. 

"Sure, I would love too." Hermione chuckled. "Seeing as how I am already in your arms on the dance floor."

"Perfect place to be." 

Hermione stifled a laugh, pressing her face into his shoulder. The song played as they took small comfort in one another. 

"You look beautiful tonight," Tony whispered.

Hermione glanced up meeting his eyes, "Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself." 

She watched his eyes shift for a moment to her lips before pulling back as the song came to a close. 

“What do you say we get outta here?” Tony spoke, mocking the man's words. 

“Okay,” Hermione replied with a grin. 

Tony’s eyes widened, “Scandalous.” 

“I’m a harlot.” Hermione shrugged with a playful smirk. “Let’s go home, Tony.” 

Sitting in the passenger seat with Tony's jacket over her, she watched him as he pulled the car into its parking spot. He cut the ignition off, turning his eyes over to her. 

“Were you ever in love?”

Hermione paused for a moment as memories of Bucky Barnes flashed in her head. 

“I was, but he was killed in action,” Hermione answered, slightly confused as to why he was asking this. “He was a howling commando, and Steve’s best friend.”

Tony nodded, getting out of the car and coming around to open the door for her. They walked silently to the elevator, the sounds of their footsteps echoing around them. When the elevator doors opened, they stepped in. Hermione leaned against the back wall. 

“Something wrong Tony?” Hermione questioned. “Have I done something?”

Tony turned sharply to her. “No, I was just wondering something.” 

“What?” Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“Were you ever attracted to my dad?” Tony asked, drumming his fingers on the railing. 

Hermione smiled as she pulled his coat closer around her, “No I wasn’t attracted to your father, Tony.”

“Well, makes this easier,” Tony replied, stepping in front of her. She could feel his fingers glide through her hair, she had never been kissed like this. His lips moved against hers, he turned them around, pushing her into the wall, not taking his lips off of hers. The world around them fell away. 

So far away, neither heard the doors of the elevator open. 

“Jesus, Tony. Why are you bringing women here?” 

Tony sighed slightly as Hermione jumped away from him. He hated feeling annoyed as he heard Steve’s voice, but he knew Hermione had been waiting for this. Tony looked in the room, slightly confused about the man standing behind Steve. 

“Steve?” 

“Hermione?” Steve questioned as his head snapped up. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. “How? This is-“

Hermione flung her arms around him and started to cry. She tightened her hold on him, not letting go. Steve hugged her back, still shocked she was really alive. He had looked for her once he awoke from the ice, but he knew she was considered missing not long after he disappeared. Fury had gotten him the files of her being taken by Hydra, now he understood why Fury had told him to come back here before he went anywhere else. 

“I’ll leave you two to talk and catch up,” Tony said, clearing his throat, walking to the stairs. 

Hermione spoke, stopping Tony in his tracks, “Goodnight Tony.” 

“Night,” Tony replied, quickly leaving the room. “Steve- Steve’s friend.” 

“Name’s Sam,” the man called after him. He looked back, confused by everything that had just happened. “Okay so apparently there's some history here, you’re his..?” Sam’s words died off. 

“I’m his sister.”

Sam’s eyes bulged out, “His what?” 

Hermione frowned, glancing up at Steve.

“I’m sorry, honestly I thought you were an old girlfriend or something.” Sam shrugged until he noticed Hermione's frown deepened. 

“How are you still alive?” Steve asked, cutting Sam off before he could say anything else stupid. 

“Hydra,” Hermione answered, watching a look pass across Steve’s face. 

“I was hoping the reports I had read were wrong. What did they do to you?” 

“Not much. They just wanted Steve Rogers’ sister,” Hermione lied. She hated lying to him, but she knew he would take anything that happened to her personally. He wouldn't forgive himself for it.

“How do I know you're really my sister?” 

“You used to put newspapers in your shoes so you would look taller.” 

“Oh.” Steve blinked, quickly realizing he was an idiot. “I’m sorry. I am just completely shocked to see you. I looked for records of you and I found out what happened the day you were taken.” 

“It’s history now,” Hermione sighed. Turning her attention back to Sam, she held her hand out to him. “I’m Hermione Rogers.” 

“Sam Wilson,” he replied, shaking her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you Sam.” 

“What do you remember being with Hydra?” Steve questioned. 

“Honestly, only flashes of things,” she spoke, going to sit on the couch. 

“I think I am going to let you two talk.” Sam spoke up, starting to feel the conversation was going to take a more personal turn for the siblings. 

“There’s a spare room up the stairs, second door on your left.” She informed him. “Better than trying to get back home at this hour.” 

“Thanks.” Sam replied, leaving them alone. 

Steve came to sit by her side, wrapping his arms around her, holding onto her tightly. 

“Steve, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just tired. Not to mention the shock of coming here and finding you alive.” He paused for a moment. “And Tony kissing you.” 

“I’m sorry, that’s not how I wanted to see you again for the first time.” Hermione sighed. “I have been here for a while and Tony has been nothing but kind to me.” 

“So I saw.” 

“Not like that,” Hermione paused, trying to choose her words carefully. She knew Tony and Steve didn’t see eye to eye. “That’s different. This is the first time it happened. I mean, I’ve actually been happy, Steve.” 

He paused, meeting her eyes. 

“I don't like it; I worry about you and him. Hermione, he’s nothing like Howard.” 

“I know he isn't Howard,” Hermione replied. “But he makes me smile, and he has done nothing but help me and put me back together.” 

Steve sighed, knowing he was keeping a huge secret from his sister. Something he shouldn’t, but he saw how happy she actually was. He truly didn't understand how she was okay after being with Hydra for so long. He couldn’t break her by telling her about him. Not until he knew more or found him again. 

“Please say something.” 

“I’m sorry Hermione, but I don't like it.” 

She sighed. 

“I’m not even sure what this is yet. Please give me time to figure that out.” 

“Okay.” 

“Steve?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.” 


	10. chapter 10

* * *

Steve opened his eyes, seeing Hermione still sleeping beside him. They had drifted off talking sometime in the early morning hours. He shifted from under her, leaving her on the couch. Placing a cover over her, he walked over to the windows overlooking New York City. Sensing movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked down seeing Tony working down in the lab. Steve was furious, how dare Tony try anything with his sister. 

“Couldn't help yourself could you?” Steve spoke, walking into the room. 

Tony rolled his eyes, working on his suit as he replied, “What do you mean?” 

“You know damn well what I mean,” Steve said, walking around in front of Tony, drawing his attention away from his work. 

“I swear I am having deja vu,” Tony mocked. 

“I am talking about Hermione. You know I wonder, was it because it was the first woman spending time with you after Pepper left you, or are you messing with her just because she is my sister?” Steve asked, glaring down at Tony. "I mean I know we have our problems Tony but-“

“I don’t have to explain anything to you,” Tony interrupted, standing up from the lower half of the suit. “But it has nothing to do with Pepper, nothing. I am not messing with her. Let me also remind you; I am the one who's been there since she woke up. I’ve been here, not you.”

"If someone had told me, I would have been there,” Steve argued back. “Hey, by the way, your sister is alive.”

"I did try. Every communication to you was shut down!” Tony barked, getting really annoyed at Steve. Tony threw the tool in his hand down on the table. "So it was not for a lack of trying on my end. Maybe you should have sent a communication to the tower every once in a while."

Both men were silent for a time before Steve spoke.

“Let me give you some advice then,” Steve replied, backing away from Tony. “Stay away from her.” 

“It’s none of your business,” Tony said, glaring at Steve in the eyes before walking away. 

“She’s too good for you,” Steve called out, watching Tony pause for a moment. Steve had honestly thought it was impossible to hurt the man before him, but the flicker in his eyes told him something different. Tony turned and left the room, leaving a stunned Steve Rogers behind him. He moved through the tower grumbling until he saw Hermione sleeping peacefully on the couch. His eyes lingered on her before grabbing his jacket and leaving the tower. He hated thinking Steve might be right. 

* * *

Hermione awoke, her eyes focusing on Steve sitting in the chair next to her reading the paper. "Morning,” she spoke groggily.

“Afternoon. There's some coffee for you.” Steve said looking over the paper giving her a smile.“A little bit of cream no sugar,” 

Steve motioned to the coffee mug sitting on the side table. Picking it up, she saw Sam coming down the stairs. 

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey,” Sam mumbled, taking a seat by Steve.

“Aren’t we chipper first thing?” Hermione replied, sitting up grabbing her coffee. She glanced around the room, noticing Tony was nowhere to be found. “Where’s Tony?” 

“I don't think he is here,” Steve answered, clearing his throat. Hermione's eyes narrowed looking at her brother. Steve was hiding something, she knew. 

“What did you do?” Hermione hissed, standing up and glaring at him. 

“I didn't do anything,” Steve replied simply. 

“Don’t lie to me, Steve,” Hermione replied calmly, but with anger bubbling in her words. Sam’s eyebrows shot up watching the siblings.

“I’m protecting you,” He sighed. "You don't know what kind of man he is with women." 

"I'm not a naive child, Steve. I do know, I know everything." Hermione stood, looking down at him, before pouring her coffee over his head. “I’m your sister, not your daughter.” 

She stormed away, leaving a coffee-drenched Steve and Sam behind. 

“Saw that going better in my head,” Steve muttered to himself, letting out a long breath. He stood, grabbing a towel from one of the cabinets. They should be happy to see each other right? “She deserves someone that’s going to make her happy.” 

“Like who?”

Steve paused, glancing around making sure no one else was in the room. “Bucky and Hermione were together- before- before all of this.” 

“You mean the dude that just tried to kill you, me, and Romanoff the other day?” 

“Yeah, he was going to marry her.” 

“You need to tell her that he is alive.” Sam leaned forward. “She needs to know that.” 

“I can’t.” Steve sighed. “I mean what do I say? He doesn't remember who he is, and I don't want to destroy her. I know what it's done to me and I don’t want to hurt her like that... seeing what you long for but can’t have.”

“Then you pick your battles when it comes to Stark.” Sam shook his head. “I’m gonna head out and see what I can find, but my advice to you is to tell her. It’s gonna bite you in the ass later.” 

* * *

Hermione opened the door to the lab, finding a man who wasn't Tony standing there. 

I’m sorry,” Hermione said, stopping in the doorway. “You’re not Tony.” 

“No.” The man replied timidly. “I am Bruce Banner.” 

“Hermione Rogers, Steve’s sister,” Hermione replied. “Do you know where Tony is or might be?” 

“He might be either gone or in the weight room, possibly?” 

“So-” Hermione paused slightly. “You don't know where he’s at?” 

Bruce shook his head, “No, I am sorry, I was trying to be helpful.” 

Hermione sighed, sitting on the stool by the door. “No, it’s okay. My brother is a complete idiot and can't keep his nose in his own business.” 

“I’m sure Steve’s just being protective,” Bruce supplied. “I do know Tony cares for you.”

“Tony told you about me?” Hermione asked cautiously. 

“No! I mean, yes,” Bruce exclaimed quickly. “He told me a little bit but, I just overheard some things Tony was talking about- to him I mean. Tony’s been better since you have been here. The few times I have been around he’s been- better.” 

“Oh.” Hermione nodded. 

“Have you tried asking Jarvis where Tony might be?” Bruce questioned. 

Hermione slapped her forehead, “Why didn't I think of that? Jarvis?” 

“Yes, Ma’am?” Jarvis’ voice spoke up. 

“Do you know where Tony is?” Hermione asked hopefully. She wanted to find him soon and fix whatever her brother had said to him. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark is out, might I suggest waiting in his room?” 

“Thank you,” Hermione said, walking quickly out of the room. 

Bruce looked around with raised eyebrows. “This will be interesting.”

Making her way to his room, she opened the door, and taking a seat by the window, she waited for him. Within the hour she heard the bedroom door open, and Tony stepped into the room, tossing his coat on the bed.

“I hope it's alright I came to your room? I wanted to talk to you.” Hermione spoke softly, catching his attention.

“It’s fine, Hermione,” Tony replied easily.

“I don’t know what Steve said to you, but I am sorry. He shouldn’t have done that.” Hermione spoke, watching Tony walk over to her. 

“You don't have to apologize to me for anything ever,” Tony said, kneeling down in front of her. “I shouldn't have kissed you last night.” 

Hermione gave no visible reaction to how much those words had just hurt her. She had become very good at hiding her emotions.

“Hermione, I am not a nice guy. I’m not someone you should be involved with. I am not good enough for you.” Tony explained. He looked at her, waiting for her to cry, get angry, or have any reaction at all, but nothing came. He had expected some emotion, especially with what he was admitting to her, which was something he would never tell anyone else. 

“I see,” Hermione stood, turning away from him. She left his room, making her way out of the tower.

* * *

The cab stopped outside of the cemetery. Hermione handed the man her money as she got out of the car. Walking quietly through the cemetery, she saw other families there visiting lost loved ones. Making her way over to the mausoleums she began looking for the Stark family name until she finally found it. Their mausoleum was one of the largest ones on the grounds. Walking up the steps, Hermione grabbed the handle, opening the doors. She stepped inside, finding it perfectly well kept. Hermione’s eyes locked onto the one name she had been searching for, she walked over placing a hand on it. Hermione felt stray tears roll down her face looking at the dates under his name. 

“Hello Howard, it’s been so long. I miss you so much." Hermione paused, wishing her best friend was there to answer her, to say anything. "What I wouldn't give to have you here to talk to."

She wiped away her tears, placing white roses on Howard's grave.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Tony left his room going back down to the lab with Bruce. He didn’t comment that Tony looked upset, but Bruce knew it was something to do with Hermione. 

“Uh Tony,” Bruce commented, seeing Steve looking around before entering the room. 

“Lose something, Cap?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, looking genuinely concerned. “Hermione.” 

“You lost her?” Tony questioned. “How did you lose your sister?” 

“I guess she was still angry at me. She poured her coffee on my head and stormed out.” Steve told him. 

Tony's eyebrows raised, realizing she went from one bad conversation to another. But he couldn't stop the chuckle coming as he pictured her pouring coffee over Captain America’s head. 

“Not funny.” 

“Jarvis, do you know where she is?” 

“No sir, she left without calling for a cab beforehand. I am not aware of her whereabouts.” Jarvis informed them. 

“Where could she have gone?” Tony questioned. 

Steve grabbed his jacket, “I have two places I am going to check. She may go somewhere familiar to her, something along those lines. If I find her, I'll let you know.” 

“Same,” Tony replied.

“I’ll hold the fort down here!” Bruce called after them. “If she comes back.” 

Leaving the tower as well, Tony went straight to his car, starting it instantly. He paused for a moment, trying to think of something that would be familiar to Hermione. Things like her home and other places crossed his mind, but nothing jumped out at him. He knew he had hurt her by what he had said. Then it hit him; if you were hurt, you would want a friend. Her best friend had been his father. Tony hit the gas, taking off in the car. 

<hr> 

Tony frowned looking at his parents’ mausoleum. He hadn't been here since the day of his parents’ funeral.

“Jarvis, is she in there?” Tony asked. 

“Yes, sir. It is her.” 

“I knew I was right,” Tony whispered, quickly shooting a text to Steve he had found her. Walking up the steps, he opened the door, finding Hermione sitting by his father's grave talking as if he could hear her. “Hermione?” 

Hermione stopped talking, turning back to the entrance seeing Tony standing there. “What are you doing here?” 

Tony's eyebrows shot up at her question, “Well, I could ask you the same thing. You the one sitting in the cemetery talking to a dead-” 

Tony paused noticing the glare on Hermione's face. “Headstone. We- I have been looking for you.” 

“Well seeing as how both you and my brother are mad at me or completely stupid, I figured a friend would be nice to have.” Hermione paused, getting slightly angrier. “Oh, that's right I don't have any friends. They’re all dead.” 

Tony took off his shades, put his hands in his pockets, and walked closer to her. “Hermione, I’m so-” 

Hermione stood and moved around him. “Save it, Tony. I'm just like any other woman to you.” 

She made to leave, but Tony grabbed her arm, stopping her. He turned her back around to him. “You are nothing like those women.” 

“Then don’t treat me like one,” Hermione hissed, pulling away from him. She turned, walking out of the mausoleum. 

Tony sighed, glancing at his father's name carved out on the headstone. “How?”

Giving a sigh, Tony rushed out the door behind her. “Hermione, stop. I am not treating you like those other women. Trust me, if I had, I would have slept with you the other night and then had nothing to do with you today.” 

Hermione stopped as her anger dissipated, “Tony, I am not like women today.  _ Any _ woman today to be exact. I am not from this time, and Tony I don’t know how to be here. I look at things differently, all of my views are very old timey. I am trying to adjust some of my views, I really am, but when it comes to things like the other night, it means something to me. I wouldn't have let you continue to kiss me that night if it didn't.”

Hermione paused, looking at the ground as a cool breeze blew. She shivered slightly until she felt Tony's jacket around her shoulders. She looked up at him, “I have feelings for you, Tony. I don't know if you return them, but I do.” 

“I know. I do return them.” Tony confessed, looking down at her as she pulled the jacket closer around her. “I told you today that you shouldn't want me. I won't always be perfect or nice. I have been told I can be an asshole. So tell me what you want.” 

“I have already told you what I want, Tony.” 

He simply kissed her on the lips soundly. 

Hermione pulled back, looking up at him, “What do we do now Tony?” 

“I have an idea or two,” Tony said, earning a glare from Hermione. “Well, it was an idea.” 

“A bad idea,” Hermione replied before smirking. “At least for right now. I mean about Steve.” 

Tony sighed slightly, “We can throw him off the tower?” 

“No.” Hermione frowned at his dark humor. “I can tell he doesn't like you-”

“You're not wrong,” Tony blurted out. 

“Around me.” Hermione finished her sentence. 

“That too,” Tony smirked. 

“I guess I will be dealing with him then,” Hermione sighed. 

“Can I record it?” Tony asked, slightly giddy, walking back to the car. 

* * *

Tony chuckled as Bruce came up to his side, he followed Tony’s gaze seeing Steve and Hermione having a rather large argument. 

“Guessing it has to do with you?” Bruce asked. Noticing him there, he offered him a blueberry. He took it throwing it in his mouth, watching with Tony. 

“Yep.” Tony nodded with a grin. 

“You’re happy they're arguing?” Bruce asked, frowning slightly.

"That they are arguing? No." Tony shook his head, “I am laughing at Cap’s facial expressions. I want to say the fearless Captain America is scared of his sister.”

The pair watched as Hermione picked up a glass jar, throwing it at Steve, which he quickly dodged. Hermione’s finger was waving faster than her lips were moving. Tony could at least read the words of, how dare you, that came from Hermione. Steve eventually dropped his head slightly. 

“I think the captain has lost this battle,” Tony smirked. 

“I would say so,” Bruce agreed, watching Hermione give her brother a deadly glare. “Remind me never to make her angry." 

Bruce’s statement caused Tony to laugh out loud. 

* * *

“Do you really think I'll allow this?” Steve asked, watching his sister's eyes widen.

“Allow. This.” Hermione repeated his words. “Have you completely lost your mind, Steve? I am not asking your permission! I am telling you I am seeing Tony Stark.” 

“You’re right, but what about Bucky?” Steve questioned. He knew he had used a low blow but it tumbled straight out of his mouth. 

The question made her blood boil. She was quietly thanking Tony right then for helping her control her problem. “Bucky is gone, Steve. Am I just supposed to be alone for the rest of my life? Longing to be sometime in the past with him; married and having children with him. That isn't what happened and as hard as that was for me to accept, I had to. I love James, I always will, but I am making a life here. I am actually happy, Steve.” 

“Yeah, I am sure Buck would be happy to know you didn't move on to Howard Stark, just his son,” Steve barked out. Steve was even shocked at himself when those words poured from his mouth. 

Hermione grabbed the first thing near her hand, throwing it at Steve’s face. “How dare you!” She growled. 

“Hermione, I didn't mean that,” Steve said, coming back up from dodging the glass container. “I am sorry.” 

“Really?” Hermione hissed as anger burned in her eyes. “You could have fooled me.”

Hermione started moving towards the door as Steve placed his hand on it, stopping her from leaving the room. “Hermione, I-”

“Let me leave before I go through with Tony’s idea of throwing you off the tower,” Hermione growled, feeling Steve’s hand release the door. Tears formed in her eyes as she met Steve’s eyes again. “I am going to tell you this one time. Do not throw James in my face ever again.”

Hermione left the room, leaving Steve standing there frowning. He was so lost in his own head that he didn’t hear the door open again.

“Guessing you said something really stupid,” Tony spoke, making his presence known. “Because I have only seen her actually cry once.”

Steve’s head popped up at that news. 

“She didn't even cry today when I told her she shouldn't be with me,” Tony confessed. 

Steve looked slightly shocked. 

“Shocking, I know.” Tony shrugged. 

“Apparently, that conversation didn't stick,” Steve said. 

“Have you met your sister? She can be slightly scary when she wants to,” Tony pointed out. 

“Can't say I disagree.” Steve nodded in agreement. 

“Give her time,” Tony stated, but the tone of his voice had an underlying warning. 

Steve looked at him as his eyes narrowed. 

“That's a warning?” Steve questioned. 

Tony shrugged, turning to the door of the room, “Take it how you want.” 

“Tony?” Steve said, stopping Tony in his tracks glancing back. “She needs someone to make her happy again and if that's you, I guess I will have to accept that.”

Tony nodded, “You should have told her that.” 

“And Tony-”

“I know. I hurt her, I am a dead man. About right?” 

“Wasn’t what I was going to say, but we can add that in there.” Steve chuckled. “I was going to ask why she said she was going to use your idea and throw me off the tower.” 

Tony shrugged innocently, walking out of the room. 

* * *

Hermione walked into her room and slammed the door, she could feel the items in her room shaking. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply and exhaling to calm herself. Opening her eyes and slowly looking around, she saw everything was normal and not moving. The tears welled in her eyes as she made her way over to her bed. Lying down across it, sleep overtook her. She had a fitful night of sleep, as the morning came quicker than she had planned, and it came with a migraine. Hermione got up, showering before going downstairs to where they had a kitchen in the tower. Walking down the hall Hermione could smell food. She found Steve cooking when she walked in. 

“There’s some headache medicine on the table for you,” Steve said without turning around. 

Hermione said nothing, going over to the table and sitting down. She took the medicine as Steve turned around, sitting down a plate of food in front of her as well as a plate for him. Sitting down in front of her, they ate in silence. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said, looking over to him. 

“You're welcome and I am sorry,” Steve apologized. 

“And a jerk,” Hermione added. 

Steve nodded again. “I only want what's best for you in everything, Hermione. I am sorry. I really am.”

Hermione sighed, “I know you do, but I have my life to live. I really like him, Steve. After everything that's happened, I found some happiness when I have felt lost in the middle of all of this.” 

“I don’t like it, but if you're happy I'll back off,” Steve assured her before continuing. “I will be watching, though.” 

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you,” Hermione smiled. “Thank you for being truthful with me.” 

She caught the small frown on his face, and something crossed her mind. She wondered if he was not telling her something, but the thought was as foolish as it sounded. What would Steve have to hide from her?

  
  


* * *

Tony stood over one of his hot rods that he kept in New York, he had asked Hermione to help him even if she told him she didn’t know a thing about cars. He assured her everything would be okay, nothing would happen. Tony had let her slide under the car.

“See that little valve down there?” Tony questioned, adjusting a belt above. “I have it color-coded under there.” 

“The blue one?” Hermione asked, still thinking Tony was crazy for getting her to help him work on his car. 

Tony smirked slightly, “Yeah open the blue one.” 

“Alright.” 

Tony waited a moment until he heard Hermione yell. He watched her quickly slide out from under the car covered in oil. 

“Tony Stark, you did that on purpose!” Hermione yelled, jumping up from the roller. 

Tony couldn’t help the laugh that fell from his lips seeing her with oil covering her chest and waist, dripping as she stood up. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Tony laughed, catching Dum-e turning around to Hermione. “No-” 

He called out too late and Dum-e sprayed Hermione as if she was on fire. Tony placed a hand over his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh more. But the tears coming from his eyes showed he wasn’t trying hard enough. 

“I’m going to shower,” Hermione said slowly making her way to the stairs. 

“Dum-e, that was hilarious!” Tony laughed. 

“I heard that, Tony!” Hermione exclaimed, turning back around to the man. 

“If it helps, you look adorable right now,” Tony chuckled. 

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at his response and she smiled, walking back over to him. She jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I figured since you gave me so much I could share with you.” 

“You can share with me as much as you want to.” Tony smiled, looking down at her before he kissed her lips. The two never saw Steve stopping on the stairs before quickly turning around, leaving the two alone. 

Steve stopped at the top, sighed, and ran his hands over his face, “I can't tell her.” 


End file.
